Read This Or The Fargles Will Get You
by Heavens and Molly
Summary: A collection of one shots pulled together by MollyGibbs101 and Heavensdarkrosechild They're wildly crazy and tons of fun with the occasional angst that is balanced by utter fun that will brighten your day. Check it out! Usually involves all characters!
1. Author Intro:no need to read

**SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ OR RANDOM FUNNY AUTHORS' NOTE!**

**Mollygibbs101:**

Ok, guys basically myself and Heavensdarkrosechild have decided to do a collaboration of silly fluffy one-shots about furbies... yeah you heard that right... furbies. It's actually quite interesting as to how we got on to that subject but I'm sure Heavens will gladly tell you, lol.

We're keeping the furbie/Ziva story line and all one-shots will eventually lead to Giva lol

**Heavensdarkrosechild:**

Hey! Ole Bonjour and in furbish…I don't think they have a word for hello

Thank you for that wonderful introduction Molly! I will gladly tell our followers how we got into the fascinating adventure of creating one shots involving the creepy demon creatures referred to as Furbys.

It all started on late afternoon…tho for Molly it was night because of the damn time difference (down with the Time Zones…cough continuing on…). We had discussed our love of the Zibbs relationship when it was suggested that we do collaboration. Something fantastic and original but we couldn't for the life of us figure out what topic we would do! Anyways we were talking about these imaginary creatures called Fargles that I came up with (read bottom of my profile it explains Fargles in detail) and the following is the conversation that lead us to our conclusion that Furbys would be an awesome topic and how the title of our one shot collection became "read this or the fargles will get you":

**mollygibbs101:** lol and yes fargles do rock... lol XD

**Heavensdarkrosechild:** They Do!! I don't kno what it is about me and flesh eating creatures but i adore them lol just kidding i'm not that sadistic...mayb a little but not alot lol  
have you ever seen the movie Gremlins? that movie scared the crap out of me and i think its creepy that the Furby dolls that were all the rage a few years ago look just like Gremlins

**mollygibbs101:**I used to have one of them... It used to sit on my shelf, it scared the living crap out of me when it started to speak in the middle of the night, the next day it went in the bin lol XD My favourite gremlin is stripe/spike... the one with the mohecan lol

**Heavensdarkrosechild:** OMG ditto! it wasn't suppose to talk when it was pitch black but mine did scared the crap out of me...OMG that's our fic!!! we are going to write a fic involving furbies!!!! LMAO!  
*giggle* I don't remember my fav. it's been much to long since i've seen the movie. God that movie terrified me I had nightmares for the longest time gremlins occasionally invade my dreams to this day lol

**mollygibbs101:** Yeah, a fluffy fic about fluffy furbies!!!! What a topic, no-one else has thought about it lol!!...(the rest of this conversation has been cut because it would give away our stories…so there)

OkAY enough with the intro lets get started!!!!!


	2. The Birthday Gift

HEY! Fargle-ly knots!!!! I don't know…I'm just weird lol So this is my first Furby story that came about in a discussion with Mollygibbs101 about demon dolls

* * *

Ziva plastered on a face of enthusiasm as she opened Tony's gift, it was probably another ridiculous movie box set that he was going to make her sit through. It's not that she didn't enjoy their movie nights it was just tedious at times, his taste was not exactly parallel to hers.

As she opened the gift she was surprised to come face to face not with a movie set but a strange fuzzy creature with a bird like mouth and cat like ears. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she glanced at her partner.

"A Furby?" she asked, reading the name on the front of the box, "What is it?" she inquired utterly perplexed by the strange being in a box.

"I love Furbys!" Abby squealed, "I have that same one! I have a whole collection" she said eagerly, "Furbys are these mechanical animals that are like pets, you feed them, and take care of them." Abby explained.

"It is like a doll, yes?" Ziva said inspecting the bizarre creature, turning the box this way, viewing it at different angles.

Abby nodded grinning.

"Open it all the way." Tony said whined excitedly interrupting the girls' conversation.

Ziva tore off the rest of the wrapping paper that haphazardly encircled the object and a movie fell into her lap. She almost groaned in exasperation, she should have known it wasn't going to be that easy.

She read the movie title out loud, "Gremlins," It only served to further confuse her, "I do not understand," she muttered darkly.

Tony's hand came into view and pointed at the little creatures featured on the front of the DVD container. "See those little creatures? Those are Gremlins."

"They look like the thing in the box" Ziva said gesturing to the Furby.

Tony crowed his delight, "Exactly! Those little Furby dudes came out a couple years ago-"

"Try a decade ago, Tony" McGee interjected.

"Shut up, McKnows –a –lot. Anyways, Furbys were all the rage and they totally look like Gremlins. Gremlins is another classic you have got to see." He said with a wicked grin.

"Thank you, Tony…I think." Ziva said as she read the synopsis of the DVD.

:::::::::*:::::::::

Ziva tore down the wild streamers, a certain Goth scientist had covered Gibbs' house in, humming as she picked up and straightened the mess made in celebrating her birthday. A soft smile played at her lips as she thought about her friends giving her another beautiful birthday to look back on with joy. It had been so long since she had been truly happy and she had never really enjoyed her birthday, with Eli as her father and being part of Mossad it had been impossible. Her NCIS family was changing that, they were changing many things…she was changing many things.

When she'd returned from Somalia, she'd had next to nothing but she was slowly rebuilding her life. In two weeks she would finally be removing herself from Gibbs home and into a new apartment. Her smile expanded as she recalled the events of finding the apartment.

_Ziva sat at her desk typing furiously, searching for a lead in their newest case only pausing to type with one hand as she took a bite from her sandwich._

"_David!" barked Gibbs._

_Ziva almost flew from her chair as his voice sliced through her wall of intense concentration._

"_Gibbs" she acknowledge calmly as she slowed her pounding heart._

"_You're with me," he commanded as he strode past her desk towards the elevator._

_Tony and McGee looked at her quizzically and she shrugged her shoulders, they knew just as much as she did…nothing._

"_Boss?" Tony asked, his unspoken question hanging in the air._

"_Back to work" Gibbs growled._

_Gibbss other two agents quickly ducked their heads and began to furiously type and search through paperwork, afraid of incurring their boss' wrath. Ziva quickly trotted after him, rushing to catch the elevator before the doors slid shut. _

_Gibbs didn't say a word, he didn't even acknowledge her presence. The elevator ride and car ride were filled with a stretching silence. _

_Ziva sat in the passenger seat frantic, not because of his driving-she loved the way he drove, admired it actually- but rather her state of ignorance. She was in the dark as to why he required her presence and why he was not speaking to her. Perhaps he had already told her or this was one of his stupid anticipation games. _

_She racked her brain attempting to recall all information involving the case. Was there something she missed? Perhaps there was a lead; she tried to recall everything he'd said to her that morning, which really hadn't been much now that she thought about it. Had he mentioned this little escapade or hinted at it? Perhaps they were going to re-interview a suspect. Ziva shifted in her chair unable to contain her confusion and panic anymore, she spoke, "Where are we going?" she asked._

_Gibbs grunted as a reply and swerved to avoid a car. _

_Ziva frowned, he was in "Caveman mood"… she believed that is what Tony had called it. She looked out the passenger window gazing at their surroundings hoping it would give her some clue. Maybe their destination would provide her with some insight so she could get a jump on his game._

_Gibbs cell phone rang breaking her line of thought, she answered it._

"_Where's Bossman?" Tony asked on the other side of the line. _

"_Driving, Tony," she answered tersely._

"_Where are you guys?" he asked._

"_I do not know" she said, irritation coloring her voice._

"_How can you not know? You are in the car with him, right?" Tony asked incredulous_

_Ziva sighed in exasperation and ignored his question asking one of her own, "__**What**__ did you find?_

_Tony reluctantly let it drop, "We got an address for our missing suspect"_

"_I will tell, Gibbs" Ziva said and turned her face towards Gibbs._

_But her words were unnecessary, "Tell him to take McGee and handle it." Gibbs answered before the words could escape her mouth._

_Dinozzo hearing his bosses command asked Ziva, "Is he sure? Because-"_

_Ziva cut him off, "Why would he not be, Tony?"_

_Before Tony could reply Gibbs yanked the phone from Ziva's grasp and tossed it out his window._

_Ziva gave an exasperated huff, "You did not need to throw it out the window, hanging up would have worked just as well."_

_Gibbs shrugged, "He would have called back and that was more satisfying." _

"_NCIS will eventually question why they have had to replace so many of your phones." Replied Ziva as her phone vibrated, she looked at the caller ID…it was Tony._

"_Don't answer that unless you want to be the one to tell NCIS that we both need replacements." Gibbs said as he pulled up to a quaint apartment building. _

_The apartment building was surrounded by lush trees and a pond with a trickling fountain out front. Ziva was captivated by the scenery and missed Gibbs slight satisfied smirk. _

_The two agents made their way to the front office that stood off to the side. The office was almost cottage like in its appearance. As they entered the front door of the office a strange little ditty played announcing their presence._

_A small elf like woman, who could have been anywhere from thirty to sixty, sat behind a counter playing with black kitten that was chasing her fingers, "May I help you?" she asked without looking up from her game with the cat._

"_I wanted to speak to the supervisor about an apartment." Gibbs said gruffly. _

_Ziva looked at him and narrowed her eyes, suspicions piecing together. _

"_Mmmm, you must be Jethro." The woman said serenely._

_Gibbs nodded as the woman's piercing blue eyes searched upwards flickering briefly towards Ziva. _

"_This way." She said picking up the kitten and placing it on her shoulder._

"_Do you prefer a top or bottom apartment, dear?" the woman asked turning to Ziva._

_Ziva looked questioningly at Gibbs her confusion and disbelief written all over her face. _

"_Ahh," the woman said with a look of understanding, "We will look at both then, yes?" the woman murmured not waiting for an answer. The woman moved ahead giving the two privacy to talk._

"_I do not understand." Ziva stated, giving Gibbs a hard look._

_Gibbs shrugged, "You were having a hard time finding a place." He said as if that explained everything._

_Ziva looked at him and nodded both in conformation and thank you and turned to catch up to the strange supervisor. _

_She felt a pang of hurt that he wanted her out of his house so badly he'd gone on a search for an apartment but she was also filled with an overwhelming sense of gratitude, she would never have found such a beautiful place or one even remotely like it. It was even within her limited price range, when she had asked why it was so inexpensive the supervisor had replied serenely that it "lacked sought after amenities" such as a pool or gym. The lack of amenities had been fine with Ziva, she had those at the NCIS headquarters._

Ziva smiled at the memory and picked up Gibbs' gift off his coffee table and her smile quivered feeling slightly over whelmed. The team's reaction at his gift had been priceless and understandable; it had taken her a moment to understand the gift as well. She tucked the envelope that held a page torn from a home decor book with the hand written inscription: It's yours, into the book Ducky had given her as a gift. She wondered how Gibbs had known that she wanted that specific living room set. She snorted as an image flashed through her mind, perhaps it was the well thumbed décor book that sat on her desk filled with notes and dog eared pages that gave him help. She had not been shy about her planning, she'd even asked for McGee's opinion on a few things. Tony of course had put in his own unwanted viewpoint.

Ziva picked up the remaining pieces of wrapping paper and turned to find Gibbs leaning against the doorway watching her. She forced herself not to twitch towards her knife. She'd been so lost in her thoughts and feelings that her usual tense guard had dissipated. She didn't know how long he'd been standing there watching her clean and listening to her hum. Her cheeks warmed in embarrassment and she felt a strange warmth spread through her body.

"You don't need to clean up, Ziver." He rumbled.

"I do not mind and it is the most I could do." She replied

"I think you mean least, Zee."

Her brows furrowed and she sighed shaking her head, "You Americans make no sense."

"Last I checked you were an American, David" he said with a raised eyebrow.

She gave a laugh of delight, "You are right. We make no sense, then." She said teasing.

Gibbs grinned and began picking up cake plates.

"No, please" Ziva said placing a palm on his forearm.

He looked at her with an intensity she'd never seen directed at her and with something she couldn't quite comprehend.

She removed her hand and the intensity quieted, she puzzled over it forgetting her protest until he spoke.

"Why?" he asked simply, intrigued.

"It is your home. I have already been a nuisance I do not want to be more so."

"You aren't a nuisance, Ziver. I would have kicked you out the first week if that was true and sent you over to Tony's."

Ziva laughed, "I have no doubt that that is true. But couldn't you have sent me to McGee instead?"

Gibbs brow furrowed and there was a flash that she almost mistook for jealousy, "I thought you liked, Dinozzo?"

Ziva flushed pink, he'd obviously been watching their flirting habits closer than she would have liked…for some reason she needed to clarify. She shrugged, "He is fun to mess with, yes?... But he is a slob. I could not live like that"

"So I've noticed" Gibbs said dryly.

Ziva snorted, "My organizing did not hurt anything besides you like my cooking."

"I still can't find my damn coffee cups" he grouched but he couldn't argue with her cooking.

"Second shelf on the right above the sink" she spouted then let loose a yawn that cracked her jaw.

"Come on, Ziver. Time for bed." He said putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her down the hall carrying her gifts.

"But the-"

"It will still be here tomorrow" he said reasonably.

Ziva didn't protest she knew it would be useless to go against his wishes besides it would be rude to argue, after all, she was a guest.

He put her gifts on the floor in the guest bedroom that had been hers for quite a few months and turned to leave.

She stopped him, standing on her tiptoes placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, Jethro…for everything." She said softly.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead then headed for the basement, he wouldn't sleep just yet.

Ziva slipped quietly into her bed. Soon she was drifted into a light sleep, that was when she heard it for the first time.

_**Hey kah boo ay-ay u-nye**_.

She bolted up right her gun in hand and scanned the dark room for any out of place shadows. She slowly reached over and turned on the light on the bedside table. She searched the room sure that the noise had come from inside her room. Finding nothing she slowly relaxed and turned off the light. Perhaps it had all been in her head, since Somalia she'd had some terrifying dreams that seemed so real.

As her digital clock displayed 2:00 a.m. Ziva was ripped from her peaceful slumber.

_**Kah dah boh-bay**_

She panted for breath in a panic as the strange voice reached her ears and the sound of mechanic whirring slid through her room. She couldn't pinpoint the source and it seemed to surround her shutting her in. Soon it faded and she relaxed, perhaps it was just a creepy nightmare.

_**Hey kah ay-ay u-nye**_

There it was again as the whirring stopped the panic welling in her chest wouldn't recede completely. Her nerves were set on red alert, keeping her on edge. She stared at her ceiling trying to will herself to sleep. But, the minutes ticked by into hours and she stared at the ceiling with unmoving eyes, blood shot.

_**Hey kah ay-ay u-nye **_

She whimpered and shot up from her bed. This was ridiculous she was not afraid, she was not afraid. She repeated the mantra again and again but it did nothing to ease her fear.

It was an irrational fear that should not affect her but since Somalia…things were different. Panic was harder to subdue as flashes of unfamiliar voices and languages poured through her mind and the pain associated with them. She began to hyperventilate and one thought became prominent in her mind: _Gibbs_

She thought about calling out for him but she was being ridiculous…perhaps if she just peeked in his room she would feel better and the strange voice would recede.

She'd found, in the past months, that just knowing Gibbs was close by was enough to help reduce the nightmares. When she would wake with a soundless scream ripping from her throat all she'd had to do was walk down the hall and sit by his door listening to his heavy breathing and occasional snore for a few moments, occasionally peeking in on him. It had become an almost nightly occurrence since her occupancy of his guest bedroom.

She shook her head in annoyance and self-deprecation. She needed to get use to not having him around, in two weeks time she wouldn't be able to walk down the hall.

_**Hey kah ay-ay u-nye **_

Her resolve melted and the voice followed her down the hall as she shot out of her room. She bolted into Gibbs room slamming his door shut behind her in her haste. He woke with a snort his firearm pointed straight at her head. She stood quaking, plastered to his door eyes wild with terror, panting.

"Ziva?" he said groggily. He swung his legs out of his bed and padded over to her.

"Angel, what's wrong?" he asked concerned reaching out to brush away a stray piece of hair. She lunged at him wrapping her arms tightly around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Holy Shit! Not a dream." He muttered pushing her away, instantly awake. "What's wrong?" he questioned urgently.

"Voices" she managed to get out.

"Like nightmares?" he asked confused.

Ziva shook her head, "No. There's something in my room."

"Something?...as in like monsters?" Gibbs asked a little incredulously.

Ziva scowled her fear momentarily forgotten, "I do not know! If that is what you wish to call it then yes! But it is in my room!"

Gibbs suppressed a smile, "Show me."

Ziva lead the way back to her room, pushing back the door hesitantly. They cautiously entered the room. Gibbs flicked on the bedroom light searching the room. Ziva flicked them off.

"Hey!" he protested.

Ziva shook her head, "It doesn't talk when the lights on."

Gibbs cocked his head to the side, she was starting to sound crazy, he wasn't sure how far he should humor her.

Ziva sat nervously on the bed her whole body tense, waiting and Gibbs stood in the middle of the room searching. After ten minutes of standing in silence he shifted impatiently, tired and uncomfortable.

He shook his head.

"No, I know it was here." Ziva said in a hushed voice. Gibbs couldn't help but think she sounded vulnerable, so unlike that hard, witty, and sarcastic woman he knew.

He sighed, "I believe you, Ziver. Lay down."

She shook her head locking her jaw to keep herself from asking him to stay.

He pushed her gently down on to her bed, fixing the hastily discarded blankets and bringing them up to her shoulders, he couldn't help but notice the silky skin covered only by thin straps of a tank top. "Sleep, Zee." He rumbled sitting on the edge of her bed and gently brushing his calloused fingers through her hair, pulling. She sighed in contentment and snuggled into her pillow.

"What did you mean? When you said it was not a dream?" she murmured.

Shit, he was hoping she'd been too frantic to notice.

She yawned and waited for his answer. Luckily he was saved from answering.

_**Kah mee-mee noo-loo wah!**_

"HOLY SHIT!" Gibbs cursed in shock and relief.

Ziva bolted upwards, cracking her forehead against Gibbs chin. Their eyes watered in pain.

"You heard it, yes?" Ziva questioned desperately.

Gibbs began to laugh a throaty laugh. Ziva scowled aggressively, unfortunately, it was less intimidating with her eyes still watering in pain. Her appearance just made him laugh deeper and he stumbled upwards searching blindly in a pile on the floor. He straightened with a grunt of satisfaction and collapsed on Ziva's bed clutching something in his large hands.

"I'm going to kill him." Ziva snarled as she saw the object engulfed by Gibbs hands.

Laying back exhausted from the chaotic mix of stress, worry, sudden euphoria, and the endorphins blocking the pain in his chin Gibbs placed the Furby on his palm and held it up to Ziva who was still sitting upright on the bed.

Suddenly, the mechanical whirring began; its little beak open and shut and its pointy ears began to move. Then it spoke, "_**Kah mee-mee noo-loo wah!"**_

"I'm going to kill him." She repeated her eyes wide as she stared at the creepy creature.

"_**Hey kah ay-ay u-nye"**_ it said repeating the words that had made her bolt from the room.

"Turn it off." She commanded leaning away from the Furby.

Gibbs couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he turned the Furby over and flicked the switch to turn it off.

Ziva sighed and wiggled back into her bed. They let out simultaneous huffs of relaxation and stayed silent for a few moments staring contentedly up at the ceiling.

Gibbs held the Furby up once more and they inspected the crazy creature and soon the bed was shaking with laughter.

"I-I-" gasped out Ziva, "I cannot believe…that…is wh-what…was speaking" she said trying to suck in a breath and calm her laughter. Gibbs throaty chuckle warmed her. "I re-really… am going to kill…Tony tomorrow." She threatened.

They eventually got their laughter under control.

"You can't kill him, Ziver." Gibbs said referring to her earlier statements.

"Why did no one tell me that this…this…thing _thing_ could talk?" she asked staring at him accusingly.

"I wouldn't have known…if hadn't been for Abby's obsession with them. When they were all the rage a few years back, Abs had a collection of them in her lab. The blasted things would go off at the oddest times. Scared the crap out of the cleaning crew one time." He said with a chuckle.

Ziva turned on her side and placed her hand hesitantly on his chest, "Thank you." She said seriously.

"You don't have to wait until your absolutely terrified, Ziver. It's okay to ask for help." He replied capturing her gaze.

She tore her gaze from his and looked down in shame.

He slid a hand beneath her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "It's not weak to ask for help."

"You don't" she retaliated.

"I should" he admitted calmly, "Never be afraid to ask for help. I'll always be there." He said caressing her cheek.

He wasn't sure if he'd let his imagination get the best of him one too many times when he felt the light hesitant brush of her lips against his, the heavy blush on her cheeks told him it had been real.

She looked at him panic beginning to creep into her eyes anyone else wouldn't have been able to see it but he wasn't just anyone.

He leaned forward slowly, he didn't want to startle her and he wanted to give her time to pull away. She stayed absolutely still not daring to breath. He captured her lips lovingly and pulled back.

"Does this mean you will call me Angel again?" she asked with her brow raised letting him know he hadn't gotten away with his little slip up.

He chuckled, slightly embarrassed, "Only if you want me too"

"I'd rather be a naughty angel" she said saucily.

He almost sputtered in shock then grinned pulling her closer to him. She snuggled up to him absorbing his warmth suddenly exhausted. He held her tight and they drifted into sleep.

"_**Kah may-may u-nye"**_

Crack!

Forehead met chin for the second time that night….

:::::::*:::::::

No joke I had a demented Furby that would talk even tho it was supposed to be turned off…CREEPY!!!

If you don't review Molly and I will let the Gremlins and their Furby companions lose…you'll regret it…trust us.

In order of appearance … and yes I actually looked up Furbish…yes they actually have a language…no I don't speak it…it's demon speak lol:

_**Hey kah boo ay-ay u-nye**_ (Hey me no see you = I don't see you.)

_**Kah dah boh-bay**_ (big worried = I'm scared)

(Hey me see you = Hey, I see you.)

_**Kah mee-mee noo-loo wah!**_ (Me very happy = I'm very happy!)

(Me love you = I love you)


	3. Gibbs' Comfort

Gibbs/Ziva fic by Mollygibbs101

Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Humour

T Rating

Ziva's pretty emotional in this one, it's like a really weird rollercoaster lol.

Summary: Gibbs gets Ziva a silly present to cheer her up after a hard case.

* * *

Ziva sniffed and hugged her pillow tighter to her chest, the tears had stopped falling but she was still sobbing. She let her pillow go and wiped away the stray tears with her hands and sighed. She had not cried like that in a long time, not since her sister had died.

The case the team had just completed had really tested her emotions. They had found a body of a thirteen year old girl, who had been violently raped, beaten, and then shot, just to get at her father, who happened to be some bigshot in the Marine Corp.

As soon as Ziva had seen the body she'd felt physically sick and had to sit down as a wave of memories crashed into her conscious thought, god knows what her subconscious was doing, in all honesty Ziva had been afraid to sleep, still was. She wondered if the team noticed. She didn't think they had and it was a bit of a relief so she cried and sobbed with the relieving knowledge that the case was over and done with. Thankful they'd caught the guy who had preformed such atrocious criminal things to the thirteen year old girl.

Ziva curled up into a ball around her pillow and held it tight once again, while she listened to her own breathing even out. She was just drifting off when she heard a knock on her door.

'' You have got to be kidding me.'' she muttered, her voice thick from her recent outburst of emotion. She got up to answer her door. She opened it swiftly, not caring that she was wearing her pink top and hotpants giving whoever was on the other side of the door a good look at her assets. When she looked up she was surprised to see Gibbs standing there holding a small box and his keys.

'' You alright David?" he asked in concern.

Ziva stared at him then answered, '' Yes. Do you want to come in?'' she stepped aside to allow Gibbs to walk past her and into her living room. She stood behind him.

'' And you are here because...''she asked slightly hostile.

'' I was wondering how you were.'' he said looking at her taking in her red rimmed eyes.

'' And I have already said I am alright.'' said Ziva, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Ducky's psychology lessons were kicking in, Gibbs thought absently as he observed her defensive posturing.

He looked at her, '' You sure?''

Ziva growled and spun away storming to her kitchen, ''I am fine!'' she called.

Gibbs nodded to no one in particular.

'' Sure you are.'' he said under his breath, and followed her.

She was pouring herself a glass of wine as he entered the kitchen.

'' Do you want some? Or a coffee, perhaps.'' she said, holding up the bottle of red wine.

'' Coffee, I'm driving.'' He explained.

Ziva nodded and busied herself making Gibbs a coffee. After she had finished she passed Gibbs a mug of freshly ground coffee, he sipped it and grinned, if there was one thing he loved about Ziva, it was her coffee. She sipped her wine and peered at the box.

'' What is that?'' she questioned.

Gibbs looked at the box, put his coffee on the table, and opened the box pulling out a bizarre looking creature. Ziva looked at him, eyebrows raised.

'' And what... is that?'' she asked hesitantly poking at it.

'' It's a furbie Ziva, Shannon used to love them.'' said Gibbs, Ziva 'ok-ed' and took it off of Gibbs. She looked at it and noticed it had incredibly cat like ears and a… beak? It had patchy fur that was not unlike a snow-leopard.

She looked at Gibbs a little incredulously, '' Thank you?''

Gibbs gave her a barely there smile and drained his mug of coffee. He picked up the empty box and headed for the front door, '' Call me if you need anything.''

Ziva nodded and walked him to the door.

'' Thank you Gibbs.''

'' For what? You already said thank you for the Furby.''

Ziva looked at him, '' For caring about me, I mean.''

Gibbs nodded and shrugged his shoulders; Ziva leant forward and kissed his cheek.

'' Someone's got to look out for you, David.'' He mumbled.

'' Then I am glad it is you.'' She said giving him a small appreciative smile.

Gibbs nodded and bid her goodnight before getting into to his car and driving off. Ziva closed her door behind her and saw the Furby sitting on the kitchen table. It was cute, she had to admit, and it had cheered her up a little…Gibbs coming over had been an added bonus. She smiled to herself and then remembered that she was headed to sleep before Gibbs came over. She looked at the clock on the mantelpiece and yawned, it was half past midnight.

'' Time to go to bed I think.'' said Ziva, to her empty apartment. She left the Furby on the kitchen counter, and went back to her bedroom, tucked herself in and drifted off to sleep.

Ziva opened her eyes and looked at the clock at her bedside, it was half three in the morning, why was she awake? She sighed and turned over, she had just closed her eyes when she heard a high pitched singing, she sat up and frowned, the singing stopped and she was about to lie back down when she heard it again, pulling her gun out from under her pillow she got out of her bed and crept down her corridor with it drawn, she looked in her kitchen and saw nothing unusual, she looked everywhere else and nothing was out of place, she checked all of the windows and locks to see nothing had been moved or attempted to be broken into. She frowned and shook her head and went back to her room, she put her gun back under her pillow and crawled back into bed. She was drifting off again when she heard it again; she sat up and cursed in her native tongue. She picked up her phone and thought for a second, he did say anything… she pressed one on her speed dial and waited until a gruff sounding marine picked up on the other end.

'' _Yeah, Gibbs.''_

'' Gibbs, can you come over, something is going on and I cannot figure out what it is.''

_'' Yeah, give me fifteen.''_

'' Thank you.'' said Ziva, before Gibbs hung up, she got out of bed and waited until Gibbs arrived. She started to think it was just her imagination, maybe she just wanted comfort or at the very least someone to talk to. Maybe it was her subconscious telling her to talk to Gibbs or something…

'' What's wrong, David?'' asked Gibbs, Ziva thought he looked tired.

'' Something keeps talking and I cannot figure out what it is.'' said Ziva. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Ok...what does it sound like?''

'' Like Tony after he messed around with those balloons, the helium ones.'' said Ziva, grinning at the memory, Gibbs grinned as well, it was quite amusing how high Tony's voice went.

'' Ok.'' Ziva looked at Gibbs and he returned the favor.

'' I looked everywhere but I could not-'' Another high pitched sentence came floating from the kitchen, Ziva looked at Gibbs.

'' There it is again!'' Gibbs walked into Ziva's kitchen and turned on the light, there was nothing unusual except the Furby on the middle of her table. Gibbs picked it up and laughed. Ziva looked at him.

'' What?''

'' Ziva, it's the Furby making the noise.'' he said in between laughter, Ziva glared, but Gibbs carried on laughing. Ziva stomped off to her room, annoyed with Gibbs for being so Tony-ish. She sat down heavily on her bed and closed her eyes holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

Her tears had nothing to do with the Furby, she was just upset all around, feeling pretty emotional all week and the last thing she needed was Gibbs laughing at her for something as petty as this.

Her door creaked open and Gibbs stuck his head around the door.

'' You alright Ziva?'' he asked, still holding the Furby. Ziva looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

'' I am fine, thank you for coming.'' Gibbs frowned and entered the room; he put the Furby on her bedside table and sat next to her.

'' Wanna talk about it?''

'' No! What is it with you Americans and talking!'' she snapped, a tear travelling down her face. Gibbs pulled Ziva into his embrace, she resisted at first but allowed herself to relax and let her tears fall. She shook as he held her and to comfort her, he stroked her hair. After she had finished, she looked at him and he knew why she felt like she did.

'' The same happened to you, only you weren't killed.'' Ziva nodded sadly. He hugged her again, which Ziva returned. She yawned and then put herself under the covers.

'' Stay.'' said Ziva, before Gibbs had a chance to react. He crawled under the covers and they quickly fell asleep, only to be woken three hours later by a high pitched song. Ziva didn't move from where she was lying and Gibbs didn't bother attempt to move either. Somehow they had wrapped themselves around each other, Gibbs had his arm around Ziva and Ziva had her head on Gibbs' chest. They looked at each other the best they could from the positions they were in. Ziva grabbed a handful of Gibbs' NIS shirt, which smelt strongly of sawdust, which was oddly comforting to her.

'' Thank you.'' She murmured.

Gibbs stroked her arm,'' Anytime.''

Ziva sat up and looked down at Gibbs, her hair touching his shoulder. Gibbs kept his hand on Ziva's arm and returned the look. Before they knew what was happening they were kissing passionately in the bed, touching and caressing whatever they could reach. Gibbs rolled so that he was on top, he looked down upon Ziva and he could see want, need and desire in her eyes, and she could see the same in his. Just as they were about to kiss again the Furby said ' I love you' in its high pitched voice. Ziva giggled and pulled Gibbs' head down so that their lips could continue the dance they had begun.

Even toys could speak the truth sometimes.


	4. Murder the Furby

They say you can't teach a Furby English, that it can only speak what it was programmed to speak…I disagree mine said some crazy crap when I had it…with that said the following story is based on my horrifying experiences with Furbys (no its not Furbies trust me I did some research fanatics spell the plural Furbys) oh and this is Heavens btw…tho you could prob tell cause Molls is so organized with her beginnings lol

BTW i have been informed by Kaelleigh that we need to include a "Do not consume any liqiuds while reading this fic...you may make a large spitting mess and regret said decision to spray liquid through your nose as you try to contain your laughter" also we apologize if Furbys terrified you as a child and you read this fic right before bed...we apologize...really we do

::::::::::::::

Ziva stared with distaste at the object currently occupying the corner of her desk. They had just had their annual NCIS White Elephant Gift Exchange, a concept Ziva still did not understand, and the _thing_ on her desk was what she had won. Her team mates had thought it cute, she thought it was evil.

She eyed it warily as it began to move its pointy ears and its strange orange beak open and shut as its large eye lids blinked slowly.

"What is it doing?" she asked incredulously.

Tony looked up and chuckled

"I believe it's about to speak," answered McGee.

"**Doo-moh may-lah kah" **it said in its child like voice.

"That is not any language I know. What did it say?" Ziva asked slightly repulsed.

"It's Furbish and it said please hug me." McGee said staring at his computer screen.

Tony looked at McGee his eyebrows raised and stared at him pointedly.

"That's so wrong on so many levels," said Tony.

"I agree. It should not talk."Ziva said with a strange look on her face.

"I was talking about McGee's wealth of information and the fact he speaks 'Furbish'" Tony said using air quotes.

McGee scowled, "They were all the rage in the late 90's and my sister just had to have one. I shelled out a lot of money for it. She wanted me to learn the language with her so I did." McGee explained defending himself.

"It's still wrong, McFurby Master," replied Tony.

"I think it is sweet, McGee." Ziva said sincerely as she poked at the Furby with her pencil.

"Thank you, Ziva." He said smiling and shooting a smirk in Tony's direction.

"Would your sister perhaps like this one?" Ziva asked hopefully.

McGee shook his head and winced, "She stopped playing with hers two months after I got it and she's a little old for one now."

Ziva couldn't help the look of disappointment that flooded her face. She really did not like this small creature.

Suddenly the creature began to move all of its mechanical parts and a cacophony of noise issued from its sound box.

"What is it doing?" Ziva asked panicked, very sure that the thing might attack.

"I believe it is dancing and singing, Zee" Tony said with a laugh.

Ziva harrumphed and let the Furby finish its little ditty then quickly turned it over searching for the off button. She flicked it off then hastily set it back on the corner of her desk facing its extremely large eyes away from her.

Gibbs rounded the corner with a fresh cup of coffee and sat at his desk ignoring his agents.

"Hey, Boss" Tony said, "You missed the party."

Gibbs stared at Tony unblinking, "What's your point, Dinozzo?"

"Nothing, Boss" Tony said quickly, "I got you this." He said holding up a rectangular box.

"I don't want it, Dinozzo"

"Can I have it then?" Tony said excitedly

Gibbs didn't answer his senior agent.

"**Doo u-nye" **said the Furby.

Gibbs glared at a pale Ziva who was staring at the Furby horrified.

"I turned it off." She said in disbelief, "I turned it off!"

She turned the creature over to confirm her statement and looked up with wide eyes. "It's off…"

"**Hey boo loo-loo"**

"Shit."She said dropping the Furby hastily and it thumped across her desk and rolled to smack against the ground.

"**Shit. Shit. Shit"** it repeated.

Tony burst out laughing; even Gibbs couldn't suppress a grin.

* * *

Ziva grinned in satisfaction as she unloaded a round of bullets into the paper target issued by the firing range. She was glad to be out of the office today especially after the whole Furby incedent and with shots like that there was no way she could come close to failing the department's yearly firearm evaluation. Her target was handed to her with five perfect shots piercing its middle.

"Bet you couldn't do that with a smaller target all the way at the end of the range." taunted Tony smugly.

"And you could, To-nee?" Ziva taunted.

Tony shrugged fringing innocence.

"What would you bet?" Ziva questioned in interest.

"If I win you have to do my paperwork for a month." Tony said with a wistful smile.

"And if I win?"

"You have to give your superior a kiss." He said tapping the side of his face with a cheeky grin.

Ziva looked at Tony her face full of skepticism, "How is that fair?"

"You're the one bragging about your talents."

Ziva continued to stare at him and he rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Fine, you kiss your superior and…I'll do your Probie duties for two weeks."

He was confident that she would miss. She was good, really good, he knew that but the end of the range was over 150 yards, even their Boss, a former sniper, had trouble shooting accurately at that distance with a handgun.

Ziva grinned, "I have got the perfect target."

She waved over the range manager and explained what she wanted in his ear. He nodded and she dug through her gear and handed him a fuzzy object.

The range manager took the object from her and went to fulfill her request.

Tony squinted to make out the object and scoffed, "You think you'll be able to hit the Furby all the way from here?"

Ziva smiled and stated serenely, "I really dislike that little creature."

The Furby was in place and Ziva stretched her muscles waving Tony back behind the safety zone.

She gripped her gun tightly and adjusted her stance. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply, relaxing herself. As her eyes popped open she glimpsed a familiar silhouette that made her grin viciously, she was definitely going to win this bet.

"**Uh oh"** said the Furby as she took aim.

She fired off five consecutive shots that tore out of the gun and straight for the Furby.

"**Shit"** it managed before the bullets blasted through its furry mechanical frame obliterating it.

The first shot tore through the right ear as the second shot obliterated the left and the remaining three bullets bore into the mechanical creatures frame annihilating its remaining parts.

"What did the Furby ever do to you?" A pale Tony managed to get out.

"It annoyed me." She said simply as she disassembled her gun.

Tony swallowed nervously, he annoyed her quite often. He really needed to remember her assassin training.

"I win, have fun doing my work for the next two weeks" she said grinning as she pushed past him.

Tony shook himself from his shock and protested, "Hey what about my-"

"You said superior, To-nee," she said looking over her shoulder at Tony as she glided to the silver haired silhouette that had hardened her resolve.

The man looked at her mildly as she approached, his clear blue eyes observing.

She glided towards him, her lips parted in anticipation and nerves and her eyes flickered nervously to his lips. Quick as lightening, her hand was gripping the back of his neck pulling him even with her and she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek her lips straying a tad closer to his lips than appropriate.

Perhaps Furbys weren't so bad… when you used them as target practice.

::::::::::

Ok so I never had a furby that I got to shoot to smither frickin reens(unfortunately) but it was creepy and it did cuss…at least by my standards at like nine years old it told me to shut up….anyways Furbys creeped me out…still do…

Anyways if you don't review the following applies to you: We will send Ziva to your home with a paperclip and allow you to chose which of the 18 ways she can kill you with it...

In order of appearance:

Doo-moh may-lah kah = Please hug me

Doo u-nye = Question you? = Where are you?

Hey boo loo-loo = Hey, no jokes.


	5. Furby Go Boom!

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Exploding Furby

Romance/Humour

T Rating

Another one of our Furby Zibbs one shots, those of you that have read how Heavens and I came up with it... please feel free to laugh... I did lol and I had the greatest of fun thinking up of a way to write these as I am sure my compadre Heavens did, although I am so sure you'll agree her one-shot is better than my last one lol XD by the way- this one-shot isn't very Furby centric lol.

Oh, another note... erm... Jenny is the director in this XD

Summary: A bomb explodes at a Navy Training Yard, the team investigates and get confused as they can't find what caused the explosion, a mysterious package soon clears that up for the team. (And true to Heavens and Molly fashion- Zibbs will occur!)

* * *

Bending down to pick up an arm, yes an arm, Ziva sighed. A bomb had gone off in a Marine's home, killing him, his friends- who were all marines, well apart from one, who was an FBI Agent and the family pet. NCIS had to come over and pick up all the pieces... as per usual, never minding the fact that it was a joint investigation.

'' I don't get why these guys were here.'' said Tony, before taking a picture of another limb. Ziva looked at him.

'' What?'' Tony looked at her.

'' Well, if you had just spent ten months in Iraq, surely the first thing you'd do is relieve your needs.'' Ziva's brow furrowed.

'' Tony, do not be stupid.'' said Ziva, not quite following what Tony was getting at. McGee looked up.

'' What are you on about?''

'' Shore leave, sweet cheeks!'' Ziva and McGee scoffed and rolled their eyes.

'' Not all Marines are like that Tony.'' said Ziva.

'' Oh yeah, I bet the first thing Boss did as soon as he landed back in D.C was throw his wife against his boat and sc-''

'' Spend time sanding it together, DiNozzo?'' said Gibbs, walking into the crime scene. Ziva and McGee stiffled laughs, while Tony tried to get out of the headslap he was about to receive.

'' Er... yeah that's what I was going to say?'' said Tony, wincing as Gibbs headslapped him.

'' What have we recovered?'' said Gibbs, looking at Ziva. Ziva grinned.

'' Erm... three arms, three legs and... well enough to make four marines and half an FBI Agent.'' said Ziva. Gibbs nodded.

'' So basically Boss, we have everything.'' joked Tony. McGee snorted, while Ziva glared.

'' This is not funny Tony. Five men have died.''

'' Don't forget the dog, Ziva.'' said Tony, trying not to laugh. Gibbs headslapped him again, just as Ducky walked in with another body bag.

'' It's a wonder he isn't brain dead Jethro.''

'' In order to be brain dead, Ducky, one must have a brain to begin with.'' said Ziva, Gibbs chuckled. Tony glared at Ziva, who merely shrugged.

'' McGee, found any traces or equipment that could have set this off?'' asked Gibbs, a smile still on his face, god Ziva could be funny when she wanted to be.

'' No Boss... there's nothing, just bodies and rubble.'' said McGee. Gibbs and everybody else frowned.

'' There's nothing, nothing at all?''

'' No, I've gone over the whole house four times... there's nothing.'' reported McGee. Gibbs nodded.

'' So one of them wore a bomb?'' asked Tony, Ziva shook her head.

'' No.''

'' Why not?''

'' Because one- there would be a body less and two- there would still be bomb fragments. And as McGee has said, there is none.'' said Ziva, Gibbs nodded.

'' Right, we're done, let's go back to the Navy Yard.'' said Gibbs, before walking off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Standing around Abby in 'labby', they were all extremely confused. No bomb fragments, no traces, no shrapnel, yet there was a bomb.

'' This is too confusing.'' said Tony. Ziva and McGee nodded their agreement.

'' Yeah, I mean how can there be an explosion without a bomb?'' said Abby.

'' Gasline?'' suggested McGee. Ziva shook her head.

'' There is no evidence suggesting that the pipes were faulty.''

'' Electrical disturbance?''

'' No, we would have seen evidence of an electrical disturbance.'' said Ziva. The team looked at her.

'' Ooh, someone's got their thinking cap on today.'' said Tony, Ziva walked past him.

'' Yes, mine can fit around my head.'' she said, walking out of the lab, grinning as she heard Abby and McGee laughing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with his steaming hot cup of coffee, which happened to be his fifth this morning- the case was stressful after all. Ziva looked up at Gibbs and smiled to herself. It really was a joy coming into work sometimes... especially with Gibbs to look at. She looked at Gibbs who was looking at a package sitting on his desk, she stood up and walked over to him.

'' Are you not going to open it?'' Gibbs shrugged.

'' Might as well, it's addressed to me.'' said Gibbs, setting his coffee on the desk and picking up the package. He unwrapped it and saw a furry little creature, with a small yellow beak and ears like a cat, not to mention big brown eyes. Ziva frowned.

'' What is it?'' Gibbs grinned.

'' I haven't seen one of these in years, it's a Furby.'' said Gibbs, handing it to Ziva, who inspected it with great interest. He picked up a note that was attached to the box where the Furby was. He looked at it and frowned.

_Tick Tock Boom_

The Furby in Ziva's hands made a funny noise, a whirring noise, it's eyes blinked and then it said-

**Kah-boo-koo doh**

Gibbs looked at Ziva.

'' Ziva, drop it!'' he yelled. Ziva did as she was told and as it hit the floor Gibbs grabbed her, but before he could shield her, the Furby exploded. The force of the explosion knocked them back, it knocked Gibbs into the filing cabinet and onto the floor, while Ziva was knocked across Gibbs' desk, taking his computer and crashing into the printer and onto the floor. Jenny, who had heard a loud crash, appeared to see her two best friends on the floor, covered in blood and Ziva was unconcious. She screamed and ran down the stairs, and crouched next to Ziva, Gibbs sat up and scanned the room for Ziva, once he found her he went to her.

'' What the hell happened?'' asked Jenny, feeling for a pulse. Gibbs thought for a minute. Now at this point there was a crowd around them and the rest of the team, including Abby and Ducky appeared.

'' Someone sent me a Furby... it exploded.'' Ducky had crouched down beside Ziva and took over from Jenny, who was struggling to keep her emotions in check. Tony was calling an ambulance in the back ground.

'' Boss? You ok?'' Gibbs glared at McGee.

'' Yeah McGee, I'm frikkin great.'' Ziva stirred and opened her eyes.

'' Ow!'' she said softly, Gibbs clutched at her hand.

'' That's it Ziva, keep those eyes open.'' Ziva held Gibbs' hand tighter.

'' You ok?'' asked Ziva, looking up at him. Gibbs grinned.

'' You were knocked halfway across the bullpen and you're asking how I am?'' Ziva grinned.

'' You did not answer my question.''

'' Yeah, I'm fine. DiNozzo where's the ambulance?'' Tony looked at Gibbs.

'' Should be here in ten minutes Boss.'' Ziva closed her eyes and her face scrunched up.

'' Ziva, honey, look at me.'' said Gibbs, the team, Jenny and Ducky exchanged glances. Gibbs moved so he was right next to Ziva, his face above hers.

'' It hurts.'' she said quietly, her eyes closed. That was when Gibbs noticed her arm was trapped under the printer.

'' Your arm?''

'' And everything else.'' Her eyes were screwed shut.

'' Ziva, sweet, you need to open your eyes.'' said Gibbs, caressing her face. Her brown eyes opened and were brimming with tears. Gibbs looked at Tony.

'' Where's that god-damn ambulance DiNozzo!'' growled Gibbs. Tony shrugged but at that point an ambulance crew came and knelt at Ziva's side.

'' Sir, you'll have to move.'' Ziva tightened her grip.

'' No. Do not leave me Gibbs.'' The ambulance crew shrugged and worked around Gibbs, they freed Ziva's arm and after puting her on a gurney. They wheeled her out through the crowd and into the elevator and down to the waiting ambulance, Gibbs with her the whole way.

'' Gibbs and Ziva are going to be ok, aren't they?'' asked Abby, a fresh trail of tears, falling down her cheeks, Jenny nodded.

'' Course they will.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

4 hours later

The team walked onto the ward, where Ziva was staying, they stopped at the nurses station and asked where Ziva was.

'' Room 235, be quiet, I think she is asleep.'' said the nurse, before turning back to her medical reports she was filling in. They tiptoed down the corridor to see Ziva and Gibbs holding hands while they were both asleep. Jenny smiled.

'' Look at that.''

'' Isn't that cute?'' awed Abby. The men nodded and grinned. Ziva stirred which woke Gibbs, he looked at Ziva, content she was safe and sound, he settled back down, but before he closed his eyes, he sensed several presences. He turned to the door to see the team and Jenny. They all entered the room quietly.

'' How is she, my dear Jethro?'' asked Ducky, coming to stand behind Gibbs. Gibbs was aware they were looking at his hand entertwined with Ziva's, but he didn't really care.

'' Her arm has been stitched and bandaged, from where the printer had fallen and gashed it. She has bruises and some cuts, but they're ok, they've been bandaged and she has concussion, but the doctors have allowed her to sleep, as long as I wake her up... three minutes ago.'' said Gibbs, before standing up and gently shaking Ziva's shoulder.

'' Ziva... hun, you need to wake up.'' Ziva stirred but opened her eyes and looked at Gibbs and smiled warmly at him. He smiled back and sat back down, their hands still intertwined. The team smiled and Abby 'awwed', which drew Ziva's attention to them.

'' Hey Zee-vah.'' said Tony, glad his partner was ok. Ziva smiled at the team and let her eyes fall back onto Gibbs, who was drifting to sleep.

'' We figured out how there was a bomb, but no physical evidence.''

'' It was the Furby.'' said Gibbs and Ziva in unison. Although Ziva had only found out what they were, she was totally convinced they were evil. Abby nodded.

'' Yeah...'' said Abby.

'' We also caught the guy who did it.'' said Tony. Gibbs nodded.

'' Good work, all of you.'' said Gibbs, Ziva yawned, which Gibbs noticed.

'' Guys, Ziva needs to sleep, you can all come back tomorrow.'' said Gibbs, making it clear it wasn't debatable and it wasn't a request. The team reluctantly left, leaving the two in the room, on their own. After the doctor came and checked on Ziva and Gibbs, Ziva decided to speak.

'' You called me honey.'' stated Ziva. Gibbs grinned.

'' I called you 'sweet' and 'hun' aswell.'' said Gibbs, Ziva chuckled. Then she looked at him.

'' I have never been called 'honey' before... well Jenny has called me it a few times but she never looked at me the way you did.'' said Ziva. Gibbs grinned again. And blue eyes met brown. He leaned in a little bit.

'' I bet she never kissed you either.'' Ziva gave him a heart warming smile.

'' No.'' Gibbs leant in the rest of the way and pressed a kiss to Ziva's lips and was utterly delighted when she returned the kiss. They broke apart and looked at each other.

'' I am looking forward to you getting out of here.'' said Gibbs, Ziva grinned.

'' As am I... honey.'' said Ziva, smiling as Gibbs bent in for another kiss. After that, Gibbs climbed into Ziva's bed, mindful of both his and her injuries, he held Ziva close and they both fell into sleep, alot quicker and easier than they thought they would... All thanks to a Furby.

**Kah-boo-koo doh- **I'm not healthy


	6. Wofee No Like!

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Wo-fee No Like!

Romance/Humour/Family

T Rating

Another to add to the Furby collection... Enjoy :)

This one is inspired by kaelleigh… come on! With a mother assassin and a father marine… what do you think's going to happen to the kid?

Also, we all know that Gibbs and Ziva have the making to be really good parents and well, to be fair, she is half asleep, but Ziva leaves her gun in the kid's room. So they aren't irresponsible parents, they are just half asleep. So don't shoot me! Shoot the furby!

* * *

Laughters and shouts of happiness were not short in the Gibbs' household, today was a very special day, today marked the second anniversary of the day Gibbs and his beautiful wife Ziva, brought a baby into the world.

Ziva was a little unsure at first, once she found out she was expecting, as she had had a bad childhood, but once she saw the look in Gibbs' eyes, she knew was being silly.

Their daughter, born on a Sunday morning at ten forty-five AM, after thirteen hours of labour, (which Ziva had great pleasure of reminding people whenever they didn't want to help with baby-sitting or nappy-changing), was a healthy 6lb 4oz and she was gorgeous. She had inherited her mother's hair, her skin tone, her cheek structure, basically everything, except her eyes, they were as blue as her father's.

They had decided to call her Sophie Caitlin Gibbs, naming her after Kate. The 'Sophie' part was just something different that they had both liked and as soon as the baby was born, they had both decided she looked like an 'Sophie'.

Tony, Abby, Jenny, Ducky and McGee had all jumped into the roles of family. Tony and McGee being the uncles, Jenny and Abby being aunties and Ducky being the grandfather and of course Jackson was thrilled at having another little princess to spoil rotten and today they had all gathered at the Gibbs' house to celebrate little Sophie's second birthday

Opening her birthday present, two year old Sophie Gibbs shrieked with joy. She held it and looked at her mother.

'' Ima… look!'' Ziva smiled and looked at the teddy bear she had received from Abby.

'' Wow, what do you say to Aunty Abby?'' Sophie looked at Abby and gave a sweet little grin.

'' Ta A-bee.'' Abby gave Sophie a little kiss and let her return to her present pile. Ziva chuckled as Gibbs appeared into the room and picked up his daughter, who squealed with delight.

'' Daddy home!'' she laughed, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement as her father threw her in the air and as he caught her, her short black curls bounced. Ziva sat back and watch the man who so loved his daughter, happy that she was blessed with such wonders. Gibbs put his daughter down and went over to Ziva and kissed her.

'' Hello stranger.'' he said, Ziva chuckled.

'' Hello, yourself.'' she said, whilst keeping an eye on Sophie, who seemed to disappear under all of the wrapping paper. Ziva got up from where she was sitting and went to sit down next to her baby girl. She moved all of the wrapping paper and gave it to Gibbs, who took it and disappeared. Sophie's gaze followed her father.

'' Where Daddy go?'' Ziva hid a smile, her daughter looked so lost without him.

'' He is putting the rubbish in the bin, my little princess.'' Sophie crawled into her mothers lap and went to open her last present. Ziva looked at it.

'' This one is from Uncle Tony.'' said Ziva, reading the label. Sophie nodded.

'' Yes, yes, yes, I open now.'' said Sophie with the same amount of patience as her father. The team chuckled as Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' And we all know where that came from.'' said Ziva as Gibbs walked into the room with a black bag. Everyone, apart from Sophie looked at Gibbs, who shrugged.

'' Hey, that's one of my best points.'' Ziva scoffed.

'' If you say so.'' Gibbs sat next to Ziva.

'' Well, without my impatience, we wouldn't have made Sophie.'' The team exploded into laughter and Sophie looked up with her innocent blue eyes.

'' What made, Ima?'' Ziva blushed and the team laughed even harder.

'' Why don't you finish opening your present, sweetheart.'' said Gibbs, pulling Ziva close to him.

'' Yes, Daddy.'' said Sophie, Gibbs and Ziva grinned.

'' That's my girl.'' Sophie pulled out a box with something furry in it.

'' Ima?'' Ziva looked at it.

'' Jethro?'' Gibbs looked at it.

''' It's a furby, babes.'' said Gibbs, he took it off of Sophie and took it out of the box, Sophie stood on her mother's legs, holding onto her shoulders for support, while watching her father with great interest. Gibbs flicked the 'on' switch and it moved.

'' Wow, batteries.'' said Gibbs. The team laughed again. Ziva chuckled and spun herself around so that she could see, she picked Sophie up and sat her on her lap. The furby moved and whirred. Sophie clapped her hands in excitement. Ziva laughed and looked at Tony.

'' Well done Tony.'' Tony shrugged.

'' I try.'' Gibbs gave it to Sophie, who stroked it's fur.

'' It soft.'' she said quietly, focused on her new toy. Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other.

'' There's an hour of peace for us too.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' Not if I am thinking what you are thinking.'' Gibbs shrugged.

'' **Me love you**.'' Sophie looked at it in shock, she looked at her mother.

'' Ima!'' Ziva smiled.

'' It loves you Sophie.'' Sophie hugged it to her chest. She stood up and went to kiss Tony's cheek.

'' Ta To-nee.'' Sophie went and sat on her chair and just looked at the Furby. The team looked at her and grinned.

'' Aww, she likes it.'' said Jenny. Gibbs looked at Tony.

'' Not bad DiNozzo, not bad.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sophie sat at the dinner table, swinging her legs whilst holding her spoon. She had orange stains around her mouth and a piece of spaghetti in her hair. Ziva chuckled.

'' I could feed myself by the time I was one.'' she said. Gibbs kissed her temple.

'' Well no offence Zee, but your dad was a _cabrón_.'' Ziva chuckled. They had decided to say colourful words in other languages and had told the team to do the same.

'' Was is past tense, Jethro, he still is.'' said Ziva. Sophie put her spoon in her empty bowl.

'' Done.'' Ziva smiled. She looked at Gibbs.

'' You bath, I clean?'' asked Gibbs, Ziva nodded, she took Sophie out of her highchair and carried her up the stairs and ran her a bath while Gibbs cleaned the mess she made. After he finished, he went upstairs to see Ziva covered in bubbles and Sophie giggling uncontrollably. Gibbs chuckled.

'' Your supposed to be bathing Sophie, not the other way 'round Zee.'' said Gibbs through a laugh, Ziva glared at him.

'' Daddy!''

'' Yeah babes.''

'' Ima clean!'' exclaimed Sophie. Ziva tried to look annnoyed, but failed miserably. Ziva washed Sophie and picked her up out of the bath and wrapped her in the towel and handed her to Gibbs.

'' Daddy is going to get you ready for bed, while I get some dry clothes, ok?''

'' Yes Ima.'' said Sophie, resting her wet head on her father's shoulder. Gibbs took Sophie into her room and sat her on the bed. He dried her and put her night time nappy and Ziva reappeared in her pajamas.

'' Ima pj's?''

'' Yeah, Ima's dressed for bed too.'' said Gibbs, pulling a pajama top over Sophie's head.

'' Ima tired?'' asked Sophie seriously. Ziva smiled.

'' Yes, we have a had a busy day today.'' Gibbs helped Sophie into her pajama bottoms. Once Sophie was dressed for bed, Ziva picked her up and went to the bathroom where she helped her brush the teeth. Sophie ran back into her room and into her Daddy's arms.

'' Ima get me!'' Ziva came into the room on all fours, Sophie saw her and she screamed in laughter as Ziva caught her and blew a raspberry on her stomach, making Sophie giggle and laugh- which to Gibbs and Ziva was the best sound in the world. Ziva let her stand and Gibbs picked her up and tickled her. Sophie laughed and Ziva took her from Gibbs and placed her in her cot. Sophie had got a bed for her birthday, but it was a little too late in the day to assemble it and it wasn't just an ordinary bed, it was hand made by her Daddy and the look on her face was something Gibbs would always remember forever. Gibbs tucked her in and Ziva ran her finger along her daughter's cheek.

'' I love you Sophie, so much.'' said Ziva, Gibbs rested his hand on Ziva's hip and stood behind her.

'' We both do.'' said Gibbs, giving Ziva a squeeze. Sophie looked at her parents and smiled.

'' Love Ima and love Daddy lots and lots and lots.'' Ziva smiled and bent down to kiss her daughter's head, Gibbs did the same.

'' Good night, my baby.'' said Ziva gently.

'' Sweet dreams, princess.'' said Gibbs, before they both left the room. Sophie quickly fell asleep, her mind going through what had happened that day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva settled down in the bed she shared with her husband and yawned. Gibbs dressed only on his boxers sat on the bed, near Ziva.

'' Wow, you really are tired.'' he joked, tickling her under her chin, she swatted his hand away playfully. Gibbs chuckled and got himself into bed. Ziva turned so she was lying on his chest, Gibbs picked up one of her curls and toyed with it.

'' Today went pretty well.'' said Gibbs.

'' Yes, I think she understands what a birthday is.''

'' Well that's because she's smart, she get's that from her mother.'' Gibbs could feel Ziva grin into his chest.

'' Not always. That child will master American idiosms long before me.'' said Ziva, the grin still on her face. Gibbs chuckled.

'' Yeah, probably. Hmmm...'' Ziva looked up at him.

'' What are you 'hmmm'-ing about?''

'' The look on her face when she saw the bed.'' Ziva gave a gentle laugh.

'' She loves you so much Jethro, she appreciates everything you do for her, I appreciate everything you do for her. She is so lucky to have a father like you. And if I am being totally honest, I am incredibly jealous of her. I never had a father like she has and I-''

'' Hey, Zee.'' Gibbs stopped her in the middle of her speech as her voice began to break and he could hear, sense she was on the verge of tears. He hugged her.

'' Promise me you will never change towards her, promise me no matter what she does you will be there.'' said Ziva. Gibbs rubbed her back.

'' I swear on Kelly's grave that I'll be there.'' Ziva buried her head deeper into Gibbs.

'' I only want her to have what I did not, Jethro.'' Gibbs kissed the top of her head.

'' Yeah, I know.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A scream sliced the the silence of the house, making Gibbs and Ziva wake up from their sleep, they looked at their clock and saw that it was half four in the morning. Ziva grabbed her weapon from the bedside table and they both ran to Sophie's room, Gibbs went through the door and flicked on the light, to see Sophie fast asleep with a large grin on her face. Ziva left her gun on the table next to her daughter's cot. Ziva let out an exhale.

'' She is dreaming.'' Gibbs clutched his chest.

'' My heart. She sure knows how to make us panic.'' Ziva giggled weakly, a load of scenario's going through her mind. Gibbs grabbed Ziva's hand.

'' Come on.'' he said through a yawn. Ziva flicked off the light and they both walked slowly back to their room. They both collapsed on their bed and fell asleep, very quickly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sophie let out a yawn and stretched, the sun was shining outside and she could hear birds singing. She hid under her blanket for a while, pretending she was a rabbit in a burrow. She soon got bored and surfaced, her furby on the table on the other end of her room, whiring and jabbering away.

'' **Doo moh may lah kah**.'' Sophie frowned at the furby.

'' Sshh! Wake Ima and Daddy!'' she told it, annoyed that it was being loud, she didn't want her Ima or Daddy woken up yet. She played with her new teddy bear for a while until she was disturbed.

'' **Hey me see you**.'' Sophie stood up in her cot. She put a finger to her lips.

'' Sshh, Daddy be mad!''

'' **Me love you**.'' Sophie screwed up her face.

'' No speak!'' she said, clearly annoyed and clearly ready to throw a tantrum, silly toy, didn't it know that Ima's and Daddy's need to sleep too? She folded her arms and sat down, satisfyed it had stopped talking.

'' **Wah**!'' Sophie gave a growl that was incredibly like her mother's and that was when she saw it. She stood up and grabbed the new 'toy' Ima or Daddy left for her. She looked at it, Daddy and Ima had one, maybe this was hers? She saw a little curve and closed her small hand around it and pulled...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A deafening bang, followed by a high pitched scream woke Gibbs and Ziva from their slumber and had them running to Sophie's room, Gibbs kicked the door in and Ziva ran to pick up her baby, who was screaming, Ziva held her baby close, while Gibbs picked up the gun.

'' Zee.'' Ziva saw the gun and checked her daughter over for injuries.

'' She is ok. If anything happened I would not forgive myself.'' said Ziva holding her daughter close. Gibbs kissed Sophie's head, now that she had calmed down. Gibbs looked around and laughed. Ziva looked at him.

'' What?''

'' She has my aim.'' said Gibbs.

'' What?'' Gibbs pointed at the Furby on the table, it had a perfect hole through it's head. Sophie looked at her Daddy.

'' It noisy. Wake Ima up. I say sshh. No listen me.'' said Sophie, as if that explained everything. Ziva hid a grin. Sophie pouted. Gibbs and Ziva let out a laugh, thankful their baby wasn't hurt. It wasn't the way they would have liked to start the day, but it didn't matter as long as Sophie was ok. Looking over her mother's shoulder at the now destroyed furby, Sophie pouted again.

'' Wo-fee no like!''

* * *

**Me love you- **I love you

**Doo moh may lah kah- **Please hug me

**Hey me see you- **I love you

**Wah- **Boo


	7. Furby Wars

HEAVENS IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I made it through the underworld. I fought the dead and soulless. Slew the three headed Fluffy and conquered Hades!........ok so I lie I just finally dragged my ass out of its comatose state and revived my soul and began to write with a fury….ok not a fury and surely not as much as I would like but can you blame a girl who has to write mini essays (two to three pages) for four out of the seven days in week for the next two months! Plus fall finals stole my soul and my will, so you had better appreciate this chapter or I will hunt you down and…..sock you upside the head with my sock rabbit is that clear!!!!!!

Review or I kick your apparatuses in the backside!!!

* * *

Sophie pounded down the hall looking quickly back over her shoulder and was relieved to find that her follower had not yet caught up to her.

"Crap, Crap, Crap" she muttered to herself as she checked her gun and was distressed to find that half of her ammo was gone. Her father's words echoed in her head, _Make the best of a bad situation_.

She ducked behind a door and crouched down to listen to the hollow pounding steps of her pursuer. She really hoped her enemy would pass by the door without a second thought. She held her breath in anticipation and was disappointed to find that the footsteps slowed. She slowly stood up and began rigging the door. She felt a little guilty playing dirty but as Ducky would quote "All's fair in love and war" and this just happened to be war.

The door handle jiggled slightly and Sophie looked about her for the best vantage point that would also offer her protection and a clean shot at her enemy, another of her father's lessons. She grinned in triumph as she spotted an open section between the ceiling and a tall cabinet that had a lip large enough to duck behind. It was "Sophie sized" her Uncle Tony would have teased. Sophie scowled, her small stature was a sore spot for the young girl and a person only made the mistake of mentioning it once, Sophie had her mother's extraordinary capacity for martial arts and she made up for her lack of height in strength. Her father's team where the only people who could get away with mentioning her height, even then it was a thin line.

Sophie lithely climbed up the cabinet and slithered into her hiding place. She made an approximation of her enemy's height and trained her gun on the slowly moving door. The door inched open then stopped abruptly allowing only about a foot of open space. Sophie cursed quietly in Hebrew they must have realized she'd rigged the door. She had expected them to inspect the door and disable the trap instead she was faced with the unexpected as a white fuzzy thing was rolled into the room. She squinted at the object, her brain not quite processing it shape and then she screamed a high pitched squeal of terror and blasted away at the pointy eared demon.

The **click-click** of her now empty weapon brought her to her senses and she groaned. Her enemy blasted through the door with a triumphant whoop of joy only to spring her trap and sputter in agitation as slimy paint ruptured across their head.

Sophie giggled and her enemy scowled.

"What are you laughing at short stuff? I won."

"No way!" Sophie protested as she clambered down from her vantage point, she'd have to remember that hiding place for next time.

"Yes way. I totally have you trapped and you're out of ammo."

"Yes. But I am not covered in goop." Sophie replied with a smirk. Sophie had also developed her mother's habit of not using conjunctions and using proper English grammar, it made her stick out like a sore thumb in school, but thankfully she had not inherited have her mother's problem with idioms. "We agreed that the first one to be 'painted', out of ammo, or trapped was the loser. You are covered in paint," she said gesturing to the green paint running trails down face and clothing, "And I am all clean." She said gesturing smugly at her crisp white shirt.

"But you're two out of three, you're trapped and wasted all your ammo on Mr. Fuzzy over there." Her enemy said nodding at the paint caked object lying wretchedly on its side.

Sophie looked at the offending object and shivered in disgust, contempt, and fear. "Do not even try to wiggle out of this one, To-nee" Sophie mocked, "You know I won. I am not trapped I could take you down and you know it."

"**Woo-doe-may (you lose)"** said the paint covered creature as it moved its ears.

Sophie screeched and smashed the offending creature with the butt of her paint ball gun until the things speech became garbled mechanical nonsense that died with a horrible whine.

The mechanical creature was obliterated, one large eyeball hanging from its socket and different metal pieces exposed to the air. The creature looked as if it had wandered through a war zone and stepped on a mine.

"Ugh." Sophie said with disgust, "I absolutely despise Furbys. That was an evil trick, Uncle Tony."

Tony grinned, "You must face your fears, young grasshopper."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Looks like I won, I faced my fears and painted you like an art canvas" she said smugly.

Tony guffawed, "No way I have two out of three."

"Like I said Uncle Tony, I could take you down."

"Try me." Tony said with an evil grin, "Bet you wouldn't dare, not with my lucky talisman in hand." He said bringing his hand out from behind his back to expose an identical Furby to the war torn one on the ground. It sat on his palm regarding Sophie with menace and hunger reflecting in its eyes as it began to sing and dance.

Sophie took a hurried step back then straightened fixing Tony with a steely gaze. With imperceptible speed she lunged forward knocking the Furby from his hand with such force that it shattered against the opposite wall. In one swift sweep of her leg she had Tony toppling to the ground in shock. She pinned him quickly, threatening bodily harm if he so much as moved a hair.

"Hey!" he protested

Sophie grinned triumphantly, "Say it," she commanded.

"Say what?" Tony replied unwilling to lose to easily.

"I won."

"I won."

"No," she said smacking him upside the head with her free hand, "Say that I as in Sophie the Great and Mighty won you, Tony the Itty Bitty, in a game of wits and war," she said imperiously only half kidding.

"You hate losing just as much as your mother." Tony grumbled.

"Say what, Tony?" questioned a sickly sweet voice from the doorway.

Tony winced and back pedaled, "Ah…nothin' Zee." He didn't need both woman getting him to beg for mercy.

"I see…well I was going to command Sophie to come finish her homework…"

Tony sighed in relief.

"…But seeing as she is all roped up in winning this game…"

Tony grimaced revenge was a hardened former Mossad officer.

"It's tied up, Imah" Sophie corrected, smiling at her mother as she twisted Tony's ear.

Ziva rolled her eyes and muttered about American sayings then gave a mock rebuking glare at her daughter, "What have I told you about beating up your Uncle Tony, Sophie?"

"I can do so but only when I am sure not to be caught." Sophie giggled as Tony grumbled in outrage.

"I never!" Ziva tried to deny her daughter's words but the gleeful wicked smile plastered across her face opposed her refutation.

"Beat by a girl, Dinozzo?" Gibbs' rough voice sliced through the girls giggles.

"I'd like to see you take her," grumbled Tony.

"What was that, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked sharply as he wrapped an arm around Ziva's waist.

"Nothing, Boss." Tony yelped as Sophie smacked him upside the head.

"He said-" Sophie began tattling only to cut into peals of laughter as Tony twisted from her grasp and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Help, Imah! Help!" Sophie begged her mother, gasping for air as she laughed uncontrollably.

Ziva shook her head, "You loosened your grip and allowed your enemy an opening. You have to learn from your mistakes, little one."

"You show our child no mercy." Gibbs said kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Papa, papa please save me" Sophie pleaded as she turned red from laughter, "Abba, be׳vakasha" she entreated in Hebrew.

"I think your mother is right in this, Sophie, you let your guard down…just like your mother."

Ziva scowled, "When have I ever-"

Gibbs pulled her flush against his body and began to tickle her without mercy, "You let me get close." He rumbled.

Peals of laughter rang through the room and squeals of protest echoed down the hall.

* * *

Ok it was more sweet than hysterically funny but hey give a girl some credit oh and reviews lol


	8. Stress Relief

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Stress Relief

Romance/Humour/Family

T Rating

Well... Sophie had to come from somewhere and it wasn't the stork...

Another to add to the Furby collection... Enjoy :)

* * *

Ziva groaned and huffed and puffed, clearly getting frustrated. Gibbs looked up from his paper and tilted his head to one side.

'' You ok?'' Ziva glared at him.

'' No.''

'' What's wrong?'' Ziva sat up and looked at him.

'' I can not reach my freaking toes.'' Gibbs grinned and got up and walked over to her and put his calloused hand on her swollen abdomen.

'' Ziv-''

'' I am freaking huge Jethro!'' said Ziva.

'' Ziv-''

'' Forget touching my toes, I can not freaking see them!''

'' Ziva!'' Ziva looked at him.

'' What?''

'' Calm down. I can see your toes and why do you want to see them anyway?''

'' Because, I want to paint my nails.'' pouted Ziva.

'' What colour?'' Ziva thought for a minute.

'' Purple.'' Gibbs left the room and came back into the room with a bottle of purple nail polish, he grabbed a stool and sat in front of her and lifted one of her delicate feet and began to paint her nails. Ziva watched him, with a smile on her face.

'' Never in a million years would I have imagined you painting my toenails.'' said Ziva, Gibbs looked up and grinned.

'' Anything you want me to do, I'll do it.'' said Gibbs simply. Ziva smiled and let her hand rest on her stomach.

'' Jethro?''

'' Hmm.'' said Gibbs, his tongue between his teeth in concentration. Ziva sighed.

'' I can not even see you. It is official. I am fat.'' Gibbs looked up at her.

'' Ziva, you're not fat, you're pregnant, there's a difference.'' said Gibbs, srewing the lid back onto the bottle. He blew on her toenails, before sitting next to her.

'' Yeah, but I am still fat, look, my ankles have started to swell.'' said Ziva, lifting up her foot. Gibbs rolled his eyes and kissed her temple.

'' You are not fat, just wait and see, as soon as you give birth to my son, you'll loose any weight you put on.'' Ziva glared at him.

'' Yes, but when I give birth to our daughter, I will still be achy and sore and fat.'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' I can't win.'' Ziva grinned.

'' Damn right you can not.'' Gibbs grinned and sat up and kissed her, his hand rest on her bump and it slowly travelled up, he brushed his hand against her breast and she let out a little groan.

'' Zee, I'm sor-''

'' What part of sore do you not understand Jethro?'' asked Ziva, a frown had appeared on her head. Gibbs kissed her hand.

'' Zee, I'm sorry.'' Ziva smiled.

'' I know, it is not your fault you are a sex god, I mean that is probably why I am in the state I am in, yes?'' Gibbs chuckled and kissed her temple.

'' Hmmm, you weren't exactly protesting.'' Ziva gave a nervous giggle. Gibbs rolled his eyes, Ziva's moods changed so quickly, one minute she would be happy and the next angry, but she mainly stayed happy and playful, unless she was annoyed or upset.

'' What?''

'' What if I am a rubbish mother, what if I turn our baby into a killer? I can not help but worry that I will turn out to be like Eli.'' said Ziva. This was a common upset for Ziva and it was a thought that kept her awake at night. Gibbs pulled her closer to her and he kissed her head.

'' Do you honestly think I will let you turn our kid into a killer Ziva?'' she shook her head.

'' And you'll be fine, you are not your father Ziva. You'll be fine, I'll help you and you help me, ok?'' Ziva nodded.

'' Sorry.'' Gibbs kissed her again.

'' It's ok. Trust me Zee, you'll be an amazing mother, you'll see.'' Gibbs smiled and his mind went back to how he found out he was to be a father again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ziva leant on Gibbs' boat, she was worried and nervous, she had something very important to tell her husband of two months. She heard footsteps on the floor above her and she looked at the stairs when she heard the same footprints descending the stairs to the basement. Gibbs smiled when he saw her there. He walked over to her and kissed her._

_'' Hello my gorgeous Israeli.'' Ziva gave him a quick smile and that was when he noticed something was wrong._

_'' Hey, what's wrong Ziver.'' Ziva got out of his grip and walked around the boat, running her hand along the smooth wood._

_'' How long have we been married Jethro?'' Gibbs swallowed, whenever anyone in past marriages said this it normally meant bad news... and a divorce._

_'' Two months, why?'' When she didn't answer, he began to worry even more._

_'' Ziver, you're worrying me.'' Ziva looked at him and she seemed very unsure of herself._

_'' I am pregnant Jethro.'' Gibbs stumbled back until he hit his workbench. Ziva looked at him, beginnings of tears in her eyes._

_'' Jet, I am sorry, I d-'' she couldn't continue her sentence because Gibbs had moved from where he was to kissing her passionately against the boat. He stepped back after a minute or five with a beaming smile on his face. Ziva smiled too._

_'' You are glad I am pregnant?'' Gibbs nodded, his brain unable to form words. Ziva closed her eyes and a tear of relief fell down her cheek. She had been worried that it was too soon._

_'' How long?'' asked Gibbs, after he found his voice._

_'' I have been pregnant for two months and I have known for approximately one hour.'' said Ziva, checking her watch. Gibbs gave her a cheeky grin._

_'' It was our honeymoon two months ago.'' Ziva grinned._

_'' Oops.''_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Trust me babes, you'll be fine.'' said Gibbs. Ziva smiled as Gibbs stroked her stomach, smiling when he felt the baby kick.

'' I am still fat though Jethro.'' Gibbs chuckled and rolled his eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Come on Ziva, tell me!'' whined Tony, throwing a paperball at Ziva. Ziva growled.

'' Tony, go away.'' growled Ziva, before typing on her computer. McGee shook his head.

'' Tony, leave her.'' Ziva beamed at McGee.

'' Thank you Tim.'' said Ziva, before giving Tony a pointed stare. Tony threw another paperball at her.

'' I only want to know if I'm getting a niece or a nephew.'' said Tony, before throwing another ball, she stood up.

'' How am I supposed to tell you when I do not know. You will have to wait two months, like the rest of us.'' said Ziva. Yeah, she was seven months pregnant and stuck on desk duty until she was eight months, which is when she would be forced onto maternity leave. Why couldn't men be like seahorses?

'' Use your ninja senses or Boss' gut.'' said Tony, Gibbs strolled into the bullpen, handing Ziva a mango berry madness smoothie as he went past her.

'' It's a boy, DiNozzo.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' It is a girl Jethro.'' argued Ziva.

'' Nope, my gut says it's a boy.'' Ziva scoffed.

'' Well my gut, ninja sense and mothering instinct says it is a girl.'' said Ziva. Gibbs glared at her. Tony and McGee looked at each other a grin on their faces, they loved watching the two argue about the sex of their child, it was funny.

'' Well I put him there.''

'' It takes two to tango Jethro.'' Gibbs narrowed his eyes and Ziva put her hands on her hips. Tony grinned evilly.

'' Maybe it's one of each!'' Ziva glared at him.

'' You say that again and I will make you eat enough paperballs to make a forest.'' threatened Ziva, Gibbs chuckled.

'' We'll see Ziva, when it's a boy, I am going to laugh in your face.'' Ziva shrugged.

'' Like you said, we will see.'' Gibbs nodded got up and walked over to her. Ziva grinned.

'' What?''

'' Love you.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' Love you too.'' she replied before she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Gibbs returned the favour and helped her back to her seat. He bent down and picked up the paperballs Tony had thrown at Ziva and put them on her desk. She grinned.

'' Pay back Tony!'' exclaimed Ziva, before launching the paperballs at Tony and hitting him everytime.

'' Ziva! Ow! Stop!'' Gibbs grinned as Ziva laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva stood in observation and looked behind her when Gibbs walked in with a folder, Tony and McGee looked up hopefully.

'' For me, Boss?'' said Tony, reaching out to get the folder. Gibbs snatched it back and handed it to Ziva.

'' No, we are about to release our deadly weapon, a hormonal, pregnant Mossad ninja.'' said Gibbs, Ziva's mouth curled into a grin.

'' What did he do to piss you off Boss?'' Gibbs didn't answer, he was chuckling away to himself as Ziva slid into Interrogation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' So, you murdered him?''

'' No! How many freaking times do I have to tell you lady, no!'' said the suspect, who was twitching very nervously. Ziva looked at him.

'' If you are going to lie, at least make it convincing.'' said Ziva, with a grin on her face. _Behing the glass, Gibbs chuckled._

_'' She's in her annoying mood.'' Tony looked at him._

_'' Is that good?''_

_'' Oh yeah, she'll annoy him into confession.''_

'' I'm not lying, you moron, I'm telling the truth! I didn't kill him!'' said the suspect, beginning to get annoyed. Ziva tilted her head.

'' So that is why they call you 'pea-brain'.'' said Ziva nodding to herself.

'' What?''

'' You do not call a pregnant woman a moron, especially if said woman is a Mossad officer.'' said Ziva politely. The man's face paled.

'' M-mossad?'' Ziva nodded.

'' Uh huh.''

'' Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I was just getting angry I didn't mean to.'' said the man, practically begging that she wouldn't kill him. Ziva stood.

'' What do you think Gibbs? Is hormonal unbalance a decent enough excuse for murder in a court of law?''

'' _I don't know, but the camera's might be a bit faulty.'' _Ziva grinned, the man almost passed out.

'' Just admit it and I will leave you alone.''

'' But I didn't do it!'' said the suspect with tears in his eyes. Ziva frowned. Her mothering instinct getting the better of her. _Gibbs shook his head, he had no problems in knowing if she was going to be a good mother or not._

'' I swear I didn't do it.'' Ziva sat down.

'' James, your prints are all over the scene and murder weapon, you had means and motive.'' said Ziva, using his name. James looked up at her.

'' I swear to you.'' Ziva sighed. She stood up and picked up her file.

'' Ok.'' She was about to leave, when James leapt out of his chair and pulled a piece of glass out of his pocket. Gibbs sprung into action and went into the hall, gun drawn, McGee and Tony close behind.

'' Open the door.'' he hissed, holding her by her hair and pressing the glass to her throat. Ziva opened the door and James dragged her up to the squadroom, where every agent had their gun drawn, even the Director did.

'' Let her go.'' ordered Jenny. James laughed.

'' Are you kidding me? I have a bargaining chip, not a chance.'' he backed his way to the elevator. Ziva looked at Gibbs, her eyes sparkling with fear.

'' Let her go or I kill you.'' said Gibbs. James stopped and looked at him.

'' You can't, not without hurting her.'' Gibbs focused on Ziva.

'' Zee, you trust me?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Yes.'' Gibbs aimed and pulled the trigger, James and Ziva both fell backwards at impact and they both fell on the floor, Gibbs threw his gun and ran over to his wife. Ziva looked at him, tears in her eyes.

'' You ok?'' he asked as he pulled her up.

'' No I am not ok!'' exclaimed Ziva. She shrugged Gibbs off and stomped away. Gibbs shook his head. He looked at James, a pool of blood growing around his head.

'' Bastard.'' he muttered, before turning his back and walking off to find Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva groaned.

'' Where are you taking me Jethro?'' annoyance so evident in her voice. Gibbs chuckled.

'' We're almost there.'' Ziva growled, she was blind folded and he was guiding her. He stopped and took the blindfold off and Ziva almost let out a scream, lots of bat/cat like creatures staring at her with big eyes and large oranges beaks, they were all an assortment of blues, yellows, blacks, reds and even the occasional pink.

'' Oh my god, what are they?'' Gibbs grinned.

'' They're furby's Ziva, they were all the rage years ago, I hated them personally, Kel had one and everywhere she went all you could hear this high pitched singing.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' Why did you not shoot it?''

'' Kel wouldn't have been very happy about that, I shiver everytime I think of what Shan would have done to me.'' Ziva chuckled, she walked up to one and was about to touch it's beak, when they all burst into song. Ziva jumped and went back to Gibbs.

'' Oh, my god, make it stop!'' Gibbs pulled out his gun and shot on, totally destroying it. Ziva grinned.

'' Shot!'' Gibbs bent down and handed her his backup. Ziva took it and looked at him.

'' Are you insane. I am sure you confiscated all of my weapons for a reason Jethro.'' said Ziva, in a sing song voice. Gibbs grinned.

'' Well, I think I'll risk it, seeing as our normal tension releaser is out of order for the next six months.'' said Gibbs, giving Ziva a small wink. She giggled.

'' So what do we do? Just shoot them?'' asked Ziva. Gibbs grinned.

'' Yeah, ten points for each one.'' Ziva grinned. Before she took aim, she kissed him.

'' Thank you for saving our lives earlier.'' Gibbs grinned and kissed her back.

'' Always.'' They aimed and all that could be heard in the building was gunshots and the occasional ' Yes!' or ' thirty!'.


	9. Busted!

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Busted!

Romance/Humour

M Rating

Inspired by a conversation I had with dolphinsiren is me about Mark Harmon covered in chocolate and ice cream... *waters at mouth*... yummy!... Who is with us!! Let me know in your review!!

Summary: A Furby records a murder, what happens when it is left in Abby's lab still recording?

Another to add to the Furby collection... Enjoy :)

For dolphinsiren is me... who is having great fun tackling her fridge... :)

* * *

'' I had no idea Furby's could record.'' said Tony, following Abby into the lab. Abby grinned.

'' Neither did I but, the 'owner' hotwired it to.'' said Abby, picking up the Furby and tappen the Furby's left eye, where the camera lense was. Tony frowned.

'' I wouldn't have noticed that if you hadn't told me.'' said Tony. Abby grinned.

'' Neither would I, McGee found it.'' said Abby, before sucking on her Caf-Pow!. Tony nodded.

'' Cool, you told Boss yet?'' Abby shook her head, whilst slurping her Caf-Pow! Tony looked at her.

'' Why not?''

'' Because I have an evidence garage to sort out, with McGee's help and you have a meeting with the Director to go to.'' Tony gave Abby his best worried look.

'' What did I do now?'' Abby giggled.

'' She's talking to everyone Tony. I talked to her yesterday, I think McGee is finishing his meeting.'' said Abby, just as McGee came through the door. Tony looked at him.

'' Well?''

'' It's just performance evalutions Tony, nothing to worry about.'' Abby grinned.

'' What did you get?'' McGee shuffled his feet.

'' She said I was doing well, but I need to do more shooting practise.'' Abby chuckled.

'' She told me to drink less Caf-Pow! or at least switch to decaf.'' Tony chuckled.

'' That ain't gonna happen.'' Abby grinned.

'' That's exactly what Gibbs told the Director.'' McGee nodded and frowned.

'' How do you think Boss and Ziva are going to do?'' Abby snorted.

'' Are you kidding me? They're like the ultimate Agents, like Mr and Mrs Smith. They pass with flying colours.''

'' Or if not, the Director will tell Ziva to practise her English and Boss to cut back on his coffee.'' said McGee. Tony chuckled.

'' Or wives.''

SMACK, Tony's head bobbed foreward.

'' Is that a fact DiNozzo?'' asked a gruff voice. Abby bit her lip, while McGee bit his tongue.

'' No, Boss.'' said Tony, quickly getting out of headslapping range. Gibbs looked at Tony.

'' Don't you have a meeting to get to DiNozzo?'' asked Gibbs, looking at his watch. Tony gulped and walked past Gibbs and out of the lab. Gibbs looked at McGee and Abby.

'' Don't you have an evidence garage to sort through?'' Abby and McGee nodded and left the lab. Gibbs looked at the Caf-Pow! on Abby's desk and picked it up. Abby popped her head around the door and gave a sheepish smile and took it.

'' Thanks Gibbs.'' she said before scuttling off.

Gibbs sat in Abby's chair until he heard a pair of _very _familiar footsteps echoing down the corridor. His marine ears told him that the footsteps were full of anticipation and excitement, his keen hearing also picked up a rustling sound, a bag perhaps? He heard the footsteps enter the lab and he spun in his chair to face the guest. The guest rolled her eyes.

'' You have watched too much James Bond, Jethro.'' said the guest in her oh so sexy Israeli accent. Gibbs grinned and got out of the chair, he walked past her and closed the lab door and turned to walk past her again, slapping her ass as he did so. Ziva grinned and she watched him sit in Abby's chair. She tilted her head and he smirked.

'' What's in the bag?'' Ziva feigned offence.

'' What? No hello? No ' I have missed you'?'' Gibbs got out of the chair, walked over to Ziva and kissed her deeply, tucking a curl behind her ear. She let his tongue slip into her mouth and her hands began to roam his body. Gibbs broke the kiss off.

'' Hello.'' Ziva smiled.

'' Shalom.'' Gibbs kissed her nose.

'' What's in the bag Zee?'' Ziva wiggled out of his grip and she opened it, she passed him a can of squirty cream, a bottle of chocolate sauce and a box of strawberries. She put the bag on the edge of the evidence table and looked at him, her lower lip between her teeth. Gibbs chuckled.

'' Hungry?''

'' And you are not?''

'' Well-''

'' Do not lie, I have seen the way you have looked at me all day.'' said Ziva, undoing his top button. Gibbs put the food down and looked at her.

'' And if they catch us?'' Ziva scoffed and rolled her eyes.

'' Some marine you are. Afraid of getting caught?'' Gibbs attacked her neck, making her moan as he nipped and sucked. Ziva grinned.

'' Seriously.'' Ziva sighed.

'' Abby and McGee are sorting through the evidence garage, that will take a while. And Agent Lee's meeting with the Director lasted an hour and a half. Can imagine Tony's? He is not exactly flawless.'' Gibbs chuckled and kissed her.

'' You thought this through.'' Ziva smiled.

'' I am not just an assassin Jethro. I am a skilled observer too.'' joked Ziva before Gibbs crushed his lips onto hers. Ziva continued to unbutton his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders, exposing his toned chest. Gibbs lifted her shirt over her head and kissed her collarbone, he threw her shirt over his shoulder. He lifted Ziva up and put her onto Abby's clear evidence table. She shrieked and jumped up.

'' Acid?'' asked Gibbs, Ziva hit his shoulder.

'' It is cold.'' Gibbs chuckled and pushed her back down, she lay down while he picked up the strawberries, cream and chocolate sauce, he put them near her head and he climbed up onto the table and postioned himself above her. Their lips met and their tongues danced and carressed. Gibbs' hand carressed Ziva's breast, making her moan into his mouth. He grinned and broke it off, she lifted herself up and Gibbs unclasped her red lacy bra and pulled it off of her, throwing it next to her shirt, he lowered his head to her breast and licked, nibbled and sucked, making Ziva arch her back and moan. Gibbs looked up.

'' D'you know what?'' Ziva raised an eyebrow.

'' Hmm?''

'' This would taste alot better with cream and some chocolate.'' Ziva grinned.

'' Help yourself Gunny.'' Gibbs picked up the cream and shook the can, he pulled off the lid and squirted it onto Ziva's abdomen. Gibbs bent his head and licked up all of the cream, making patterns with his tongue, making Ziva's breath hitch. Once he had licked it all off, he picked up the chocolate sauce and made a massive pool of it on her stomach and in her naval, he licked it up, grinning when she squirmed in pleasure. She grinned as her squirted more chocolate sauce on her stomach again and picked up the box of strawberries. She watched him as he took one out and rolled it in the chocolate on her stomach, he lifted it up to her lips and she licked the chocolate off before she ate it in a seductive manner. Gibbs grinned and licked up all of the chocolate, before Ziva flipped them both, so she was above him. She picked up the cream and squirted a bit on her finger and wiped it onto her lips, she lowered herself and Gibbs licked the cream off of her lips, making her giggle.

'' Such a girl.'' said Gibbs, after hearing her giggle.

Ziva shook her head and squirted some more cream onto her breasts. She looked at him, lip between teeth, head tilted, silently inviting him to have a feast. Gibbs sat up and ravished her breasts making her moan and arch. She dug her nails into his back and moaned again as he nipped an erect nipple. He lay back down and Ziva grinned.

She knelt, making herself taller. She fiddle with his fly and pulled his pants down, Ziva grinned at the tent he had made in his boxers. She winked at him and he shrugged.

'' It's the effect you have on me.'' said Gibbs. Ziva nodded.

'' Yeah, any excuse for some attention.'' said Ziva, before pulling his boxers down to his knees, she picked up the cream and chocolate sauce.

'' Which one?'' Gibbs smiled.

'' Up to you, but I wouldn't worry about the cream.'' Ziva laughed and Gibbs chuckled. Ziva put the cream down and coated Gibbs' hard length in chocolate sauce, Gibbs gasped at the cool texture. Ziva licked from the base up, slowly, teasing her prey. Gibbs groaned and let his eyes roll to the back of his head. Once all the chocolate sauce had gone, she poured some more on and gasped when no more came out of the bottle. Gibbs chuckled as she threw it across the lab, clearly not happy that the chocolate had run out.

'' Aww, we'll get some more.'' Ziva grinned and licked up what little had come out of the bottle off of his length. She covered his shaft with her mouth and sucked as hard as she could, several times until Gibbs came inside her mouth.

'' Shit!'' he cursed. Ziva looked at him.

'' I was not doing it for you! I wanted the last bit of chocolate.'' protested Ziva. Gibbs chuckled and pulled her to him.

'' We still have some cream and strawberries left.'' said Gibbs, Ziva shook her head and pouted.

'' I want chocolate.'' Gibbs chuckled and cupped her face.

'' Well there is none baby, we'll buy some more.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' I have never liked cream Jethro, I only eat it under duress.'' said Ziva, shuddering at a memory, where her father had given her a tiny portion of apple pie but had loaded it with a load of cream, he had stood over her until she ate the whole thing, she was sick afterwards, needless to say.

'' Eat the strawberries then.'' Ziva picked up the cream and squirted it on his mouth.

'' Shut up.'' she said, as he licked it up. She grinned and kissed him. They kissed for several minutes, before Ziva broke it off.

'' We should get moving.'' Gibbs grinned and nodded. Ziva hopped off of the table, her breasts bouncing. Gibbs watched as she went into the bag she had brought with her and pulled out some baby wipes. Gibbs looked at her and she grinned.

'' I do not want to be sticky.'' she said before washing her stomach. Gibbs got off of the table and washed his body. Once they had finished they put the used wipes in the bag, along with the empty chocolate sauce bottle and cream. Ziva ate a strawberry and grinned as she saw Gibbs watching her. They righted their clothing and looked at each other, before kissing deeply.

'' On my way home, i'll buy loads of chocolate sauce, just for you.'' said Gibbs. Ziva grinned.

'' Thank you, I will see you later?'' asked Ziva, opening the lab door. Gibbs nodded.

'' You know you will.'' said Gibbs, winking at Ziva, before she left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' What did the Director say?'' asked Abby as Tony, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee walked into the lab. Tony grinned.

'' I'm cool.'' Ziva scoffed.

'' Please, you mean to tell me she failed to bring up the sexual harassment charges?'' joked Ziva, earning a grin off of Gibbs and a laugh out of Abby ad McGee. Tony glared.

'' Ha, funny Zee-vah.'' said Tony. Gibbs looked at Abby.

'' You said you found something Abs?''

'' Yeah, actually it's quite interesting.'' McGee grinned at Gibbs' confused face. Tony bit back a chuckle and Ziva smiled.

'' Abs.''

'' No foreplay?''

'' Don't do foreplay.'' Ziva bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing out loud.''

'' Basically, this little guy here, saw everything.'' said Abby holding up a little furby. Ziva looked at it.

'' It is a toy, Abby.'' said Ziva.

'' To the naked eye. This little guys owner did a little work on it.''

'' Abs, get to the point.''

'' This furby recorded the murder Gibbs. Hang on, I'll just upload it.'' said Abby, before typing and clicking and inserting various pieces of equipment. The team watched until snow came up onto the screen. The snow cleared to a video of two people having sex. Tony grinned.

'' Wow!'' Gibbs head slapped him. Ziva pointed.

'' The blonde must be Petty Officer Hollands.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' So who is the guy?'' McGee narrowed his eyes, while Ziva tilted her head.

'' That is Kane Mitchell, the milkman.'' Tony laughed.

'' Never trust the milkman.'' he said, earning himself a glare from Ziva, Abby and Gibbs. They watched until PO Hollands screamed, Abby and Ziva scoffed.

'' She's faking it.'' said Abby. Ziva nodded.

'' I agree.'' The three men looked at the females, who shrugged.

'' Well she is!'' protested Abby. Gibbs shook his head and the other two turned to stare at the screen. They continued watching as a third person entered the room.

'' Petty Officer Holland's husband, Daniel.'' said Ziva. Tony winced as Daniel punched the milkman Kane, they carried on watching as Daniel took the PO's gun out from the bedside cabinet and pulling the trigger twice, hitting his wife and Kane. Kane died instantly whilst the Petty Officer lay bleeding. Daniel bent down and kissed his wife, he said sorry and pulled the trigger point blank, putting a round through her head. He put the gun behind the pillow and left the room. The camera showed snow and Abby turned around.

Gibbs looked disgusted.

'' When I think I've seen it all...'' said Gibbs, trailing off. Abby frowned.

'' We haven't yet, there's more.'' They looked up.

'' He killed someone else?'' asked Ziva, Abby shrugged and clicked her mouse.

The furby showed the lab.

'' It's my lab.'' said Abby. The team nodded. Abby clicked fast forward until she saw a Gibbs and Ziva half naked on her examination table covered in chocolate sauce and cream. Gibbs' cheeks turned a pink colour, while Ziva's face turned lobster red. McGee's jaw hit the floor along with Abby's while Tony wolf whistled.

'' And I'm the one who needs to address sexual harrassment charges?'' Ziva looked at her watch.

'' I-I h-have a m-meeting to g-go to.'' stuttered Ziva, in her embarrassment, she bolted out of the lab. The other three looked at Gibbs, whose face was slowly turning lobster red, like Ziva's.

'' No foreplay, huh?'' said Abby.


	10. Stupid Furby

Gibbs/Ziva fic:

Romance/Humour

T Rating

A tad...ok, very OOC, but hey, this is what happens when you have consumed a large amount of sugar and caffiene in a short amount of time and your inspiration is a sexy assassin and an even sexier marine and a freaking furby!

*cue hyperventilation*

Also I think I have based this on what happens if Gibbs' caffeine addiction gets too much.

This is pretty stupid lol :)

Another to add to the Furby collection... Enjoy :)

* * *

'' No.''

'' Yes.''

'' No.''

'' Yes.''

'' No!''

'' Yes!''

'' NO!''

'' YES!''

'' Damn it Jethro, I said no!''

'' Well, I said yes!''

'' When you're Director, then yes.''

'' But I'm not Director.''

'' Then no!'' Gibbs slammed his fist on the table and stormed out of the office and thumped his way down the stairs and threw himself into his chair. Ziva looked up.

'' What's wrong Gibbs?'' At this Tony and McGee looked up. Gibbs frowned.

'' She's not putting a coffee machine on the freaking budget!'' Ziva got out of her chair and stood in front of him.

'' You had a cup of coffee not five minutes ago Gibbs.'' Gibbs looked at Ziva. Jenny stood at her banister observing.

'' You don't get it do you? I need that freaking coffee machine!'' growled Gibbs. Tony gave McGee a pointed look and McGee texted Abby. Abby appeared shortly after and crouched next to McGee.

'' What's going on.''

'' Boss has officially lost it.'' said Tony, wheeling himself over on his chair. Abby grinned.

'' Why?''

'' Just watch.''

Gibbs had got out of his chair and had begun to advance on Ziva.

'' You need a new drug Gibbs.'' said Ziva, taking a step back. Gibbs looked at her, a dangerous glint in his eye.

'' Really?''

'' Yes, you could... hit Tony.''

'' Hey!''

'' I do that anyway.'' growled Gibbs. Ziva took another step back.

'' You could join a gym and beat the crap out of a punchbag?''

'' No. I got the suspects... and DiNozzo for that.''

'' Hey!''

'' Well, you could-''

'' Do you know what Dah-veed?'' Ziva's back hit a wall. The team's breath caught in the back off their throats. Gibbs stood a foot away from her, that mad glint still sparkling in his eye. Mossad Officer Ziva David, was actually scared for her life at that moment.

'' What?'' she whispered. Gibbs grabbed her shoulders and held her.

'' I have decided something.'' he said, shaking her as he said it.

'' That's good.'' said Ziva softly. He looked her square in the eye and kissed her, demanding responces. The people watching gasped as he deepened the kiss and backed her into the wall.

'' _**Kah dah boh-bay!**__'' _said McGee under his breath. Abby and Tony looked at him.

'' What was that McNerd?'' asked Tony. Abby patted McGee's shoulder.

'' I agree.''

* * *

Ok, so it didn't have a furby but it had furby speak so... i'm off the hook!

Told you it was stupid!

_**Kah dah boh-bay- **_I am scared


	11. Father's Day Furby

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Father's Day Furby

Romance/Humour

T Rating

Sophie wanted to come out and play! And we have a nice furby fic... sorry GraysonPaladin, no furby obliteration this time... maybe next time... *laughs evilly*

Also, I think it is only fair to do a Mother's Day furby, considering that's just passed... hmm, my bad...

Also, there is a new poll on our profile page, please have a look, I'm closing it down by Friday so all votes are important!

Another to add to the Furby collection... Enjoy :)

* * *

Sophie crept slowly and silently along the hall, just like her Ima and Daddy taught her. She peeked around her parent's bedroom door, which was always left open for her to come in, in the mornings and only if she had nightmares at night time, because Daddy had told her that night time was time for Ima and Daddy to spend sometime together. She saw her Ima's sleeping form in the bed and she smiled. Sophie crept, on tiptoe, to her mother's side of the bed and giggled quietly to herself, before opening her mouth and shouting-

'' Sunshine Ima! Wakey wakey!'' Ziva sat up, covered herself with the cover and laughed as as a five year Sophie ran and jumped onto the bed that she and her husband shared. Sophie giggled as her mother picked her up.

'' Ima!'' giggled Sophie as Ziva blew a raspberry on her daughter's tummy. Sophie got out of her mother's grip and looked at her, Ziva smiled as her daughter's eyes sparkled very much like her father's did when he was happy.

'' Where's Daddy?'' Ziva got herself comfortable by lying back onto her pillows and wrapping herself in the cover so only her shoulders and a tiny bit of her chest showed. Sophie climbed onto her mother's legs and rest against her chest, listening to her mother's heartbeat. Ziva smiled.

'' At work, baby.'' Sophie looked up, wearing the same expression as her mother did when she was confused.

'' But it's Sat-day.'' Ziva laughed.

'' Yes, it is and we are going to surprise Daddy at work.'' said Ziva, picking up one of her daughter's curls and fiddling with it. She and Gibbs took a day off of work every week, Ziva's day was Saturday and Gibbs' was Sunday, and during the week Sophie went to school and after she would go to NCIS where Abby, Ducky or Jenny would look after Sophie or she would sit with her mother or father, but that often depended how the case was going. Sophie's eyes lit up.

'' And we are going to see Uncle Tony?''

'' Yep.''

'' Auntie Abby?''

'' Yep.''

'' Uncle Timmy?''

'' Yep.''

'' Auntie Jenny?''

'' Yep.''

'' And Grandpa Ducky?'' Ziva chuckled.

'' Yes we are going to see all of those people.'' said Ziva, Sophie nodded, then let her head rest on her mother's chest.

'' Ima?''

'' Hmm?''

'' What's Father's Day?'' Ziva smiled. She knew that Sophie had been making some cards for her Daddy.

'' It's a day where sons and daughters show how much they love their daddies.'' said Ziva, Sophie sat up.

'' Like Ima's Day?'' Ziva nodded.

'' Yes, like Ima's Day.'' Sophie nodded, her chocolate curls bouncing as she did so. She stood up.

'' Can we have breakfast now?'' Ziva nodded and watched as Sophie got off of her and saw her mother's night clothes on the floor.

'' Ima?''

'' Yes, baby?''

'' Why are your pajamas on the floor?'' Ziva shrugged.

'' I was very hot last night.'' Sophie nodded.

'' Oh, was Daddy hot too?'' she asked innocently, making a light blush settle on Ziva's cheeks.

'' Yes, but he's ok now.'' Sophie nodded again.

'' I am going to get dressed now.'' said Sophie before disappearing, Ziva shook her head and did the same.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs sighed and massaged his temples, there wasn't a case so now they were just catching up on paperwork. Gibbs looked at a picture on his desk and smiled, it was a picture of Ziva and Sophie smiling, Gibbs smiled to himself, it was almost as if they were smiling at him. He looked up and saw as Tony quickly looked back down. Gibbs shook his head, then stood.

'' I'm going for coffee.'' said Gibbs.

'' No nee-''

'' Daddy!'' yelled Sophie as she ran into the bullpen, her curls flying behind her. Gibbs grinned and picked her up.

'' Hey Princess, what are you doing here?'' he asked after he kissed her head.

'' Ima said we could surprise you. Are you surprised Daddy?'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Yeah, it was a very nice surprise.'' he said before leaning over and kissing his wife on the cheek. Ziva smiled and put a cup of coffee on his desk.

'' Oh, you are amazing.'' said Gibbs. Ziva shrugged.

'' I know.'' she said before walking off and sitting at her desk. Sophie wiggled out of her father's grip and ran to McGee.

'' Heya Uncle Timmy, can I talk to you in Daddy's office?'' Ziva snorted and covered her mouth with her hand, Gibbs looked at her.

_What are my two angels planning?_

'' Sure.'' Sophie held out her hand and McGee took it. Ziva smiled at Sophie as she giggled. Gibbs walked over to her and pulled Ziva into a hug.

'' What are you planning?'' he asked before kissing her neck. Ziva laughed.

'' Sorry, but my daughter specifically asked me not to say anything.'' Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

'' Why?''

'' Just think Jethro.'' said Ziva, before kissing his cheek and moving away to where she was sitting before. Gibbs shrugged.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' So that's what me and Ima need, can you do it?'' McGee frowned.

'' I could try, I might need help though.'' Sophie nodded.

'' Auntie Abby?'' McGee nodded.

'' Yeah.'' Sophie reached up and flicked the switch.

'' Don't tell Uncle Timmy, promise.''

'' I promise, who's idea was it anyway?''

'' It was mine and Ima's.'' McGee nodded.

'' Smart.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sophie smiled as her Daddy helped her sand the boat.

'' What did you ask Uncle Timmy earlier?'' asked Gibbs, pressing a kiss to her head. Sophie giggled.

'' I can't tell you that.'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Is it a surprise?'' Sophie nodded.

'' But I can't say anymore, please don't ask Daddy.'' Gibbs kissed her hair.

'' Ok, princess.'' Sophie smiled and they continued sanding until Gibbs spoke again.

'' Where's Ima?'' asked Gibbs checking his watch, Ziva had gone out for groceries two hours ago and grocery shopping wasn't something Ziva liked to take her time with.

'' I think she said she wanted to see Uncle Timmy.'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Your not going to tell me, are you?''

'' Nuh uh, but Ima said I can tease you.'' Gibbs spun Sophie to look at him.

'' Did she now?'' Sophie giggled.

'' Yep.'' she said before Gibbs tickled her.

A loud thump followed by a Hebrew curse soon stopped their game. Sophie gasped.

'' Ima's home!'' she exclaimed before running away from Gibbs and up the stairs. Gibbs chuckled and went after her. He walked into the kitchen to see Ziva and Sophie hugging.

'' Oh, I missed you too baby.'' said Ziva, kissing her daughter's forehead. Ziva smiled at the sight of Gibbs.

'' Hey marine.'' said Ziva as Gibbs kissed her lips.

'' You took your time.'' said Gibbs, Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' Hi Ziva, I am glad your home, by the way, did I tell you I love you?'' said Ziva. Gibbs grinned.

'' Hey Zee, love you.'' Ziva kissed him.

'' Love you too.'' Sophie pouted.

'' What about me?'' Ziva picked her up.

'' Oh we love you too, my baby.'' said Ziva, kissing her daughter's cheek and Gibbs kissed the other one. Ziva passed Sophie to Gibbs.

'' Right, who is up for some dinner?''

'' Me!''

'' Me!'' Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' Daddy's girl.'' she muttered. Gibbs chuckled.

'' Oh your my girl too Zee.'' Ziva batted her eyelashes.

'' Really?'' Gibbs winked and Ziva patted his butt. Sophie rolled her eyes.

'' Ima...'' Ziva shrugged.

'' What?'' Sophie giggled. Ziva kissed her daughter and her husband, before washing her hands and beginning dinner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

With Sophie tucked up in bed, fast asleep, Ziva and Gibbs had sat on the couch, curled up together. Gibbs was sitting back, his feet up on the coffee table, Ziva was curled up into his side and resting on his chest, Gibbs' arm was curled around her small frame and he was toying with a curl.

'' Jethro...''

'' Yeah?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Can I ask you a favour?''

'' I don't know, what will it cost me?'' Ziva chuckled.

'' Your day off tomorrow.'' Gibbs tilted her head up to him.

'' Why?''

'' There is something I need to do with Soph tomorrow.'' Gibbs huffed.

'' I suppose that would be something to do with that surprise she keeps teasing me about.'' Ziva grinned.

'' Maybe.'' Gibbs kissed her.

'' Well, you'll owe me.'' Ziva smiled.

'' Whatever you want.'' he kissed her again and she grinned.

'' I think I know what you want.'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' You know me so well, but I'll stick with a cuddle, for now.'' Ziva nodded.

'' Good thinking Batman.'' Gibbs kissed her again and held her close.

'' Ziver...''

'' Hmm?''

'' I love you.''

'' And you ahuvi.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sophie was restless, she was pacing her bedroom floor, much like her father did when he was impatient or restless. She looked up as her mother opened the door.

'' Come on Sophie, Uncle Timmy's finished Daddy's present.'' Sophie smiled and ran to her mother.

'' Can we go to NCIS now?'' asked Sophie. Ziva smiled.

'' Of course we can.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Boss, why are you here? I thought it was Ziva's day.'' asked Tony. Gibbs nodded.

'' Yeah, me too. Don't worry she owes me for this.'' said Gibbs. Abby, Ducky and Jenny appeared in the bullpen.

'' Why are you guys down here?'' asked Tony. Abby pouted.

'' I'm only saying hi to my favourite team.'' McGee grinned as he subtly put up a camera and trained it on Gibbs.

'' Daddy!'' yelled Sophie as she ran into the bullpen. Gibbs grinned and caught her and kissed her.

'' I thought you were doing something with Ima?'' he asked as Ziva came into the bullpen with a bag. Sophie smiled.

'' We told a red lie.'' Tony laughed.

'' White lie, Sophie.'' Sophie stuck her tongue out.

'' Whatever, Daddy, you have to sit, now.'' ordered Sophie, smiling as her father followed her orders. Sophie got back up and ran to her Ima, who handed her a card. Sophie ran back to her Daddy and smiled.

'' What's today Daddy?''

'' Sunday.''

'' Yes, but what is special about today?'' Gibbs thought for a minute. He looked at Ziva who gave him a gentle smile.

'' _Just think Jethro.'' _Gibbs looked back at Sophie.

'' Father's Day?'' Sophie giggled.

'' Right.'' she said, handing him a card. Gibbs opened it and smiled when he saw Sophie's large writing. He handed it to her.

'' Read it for me.'' Sophie climbed onto his lap.

'' It says 'To my Daddy, I love you, happy Father's Day, lots of love, Sophie'.'' Gibbs kissed her head.

'' Well done, good reading Soph.'' Sophie smiled and took another card off of her mother. Gibbs opened it up and smiled.

'' And this one?''

'' Er...'To my Je-' ''

'' Jethro.''

'' Yes 'Jethro, you are an amazing father to our be-'''

'' Beautiful.''

'' 'beautiful baby girl. You de-s-erve her and she deserves you. I am incr in-cre-di-bly lucky to have both of you bri-'''

'' Brightening.''

'' 'brightening my life. I will love you forever and always, all my love, See-vah.' and there is lots of kisses Daddy.'' Gibbs kissed her head.

'' Well done princess.'' he said, his eyes had watered up. Sophie looked at him.

'' Are you crying Daddy?'' Gibbs gave a small nod. Sophie cuddled him and Ziva smiled.

'' Do you want to give him his presents?'' Sophie nodded and took a small package off of her mother and gave it to her father. Gibbs opened it and smiled. The present might not have meant anything to some but to Gibbs it was priceless. It was a sandblock with 'Love you always Z and S', inscribed onto it. Gibbs nodded.

'' It's beautiful.'' he kissed Sophie's head. She looked at her Ima and Ziva handed her the last gift. Gibbs took the small box and opened it. He pulled out a blue and green furby, the green representing Ziva's favourite colour, the blue representing Sophie's. He looked confused, then he remembered Sophie taking McGee into the elevator.

'' Turn it on Daddy.'' said Sophie. Gibbs turned it on and he watched and listened as the furby began to sing, only it wasn't furby speak, it was Ziva and Sophie singing 'Circle of Life' from their favourite film the Lion King.

'' There's more than one song on there Daddy.'' Gibbs nodded and kissed his daughter once more before getting up, to kiss Ziva, but she stopped him.

'' One more thing, this is a surprise for Sophie too.'' Sophie stood up and watched with great interest as Ziva produced a picture from her purse. Gibbs took it and looked at it.

'' Daddy, I can't see.'' Gibbs let her see and Sophie gasped.

'' It's a baby... Is it me?'' asked Sophie. Ziva shook her head. Gibbs just had to kiss her now. He pulled her into a kiss, not caring who was watching. They broke apart and laughed at Sophie's confused expression.

'' I don't understand.'' she said sadly. Ziva crouched down.

'' In seven months time, you are going to get a baby brother or sister.'' Sophie squealed and hugged her mother. Ziva looked at Gibbs.

'' Happy Father's Day, Jethro.''


	12. Labour Day

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Labour Day

Romance/Humour

T Rating

Thank you very much for your patience and an extra big thank you to davies-claire for the idea, you got anymore, shoot 'em my way! Whether it's to do with Sophie, Zibblet 2, Gibbs, Ziva, the bullpen... blah blah blah, you know where to send them.

My Furby... well Sophie's can speak English, how convenient lol and well we all know Furby's can't do what this one can, but it's funny so ya know.

And a few naughty words... come on Ziva doesn't have pain relief!

Another to add to the Furby collection... Enjoy :)

* * *

All was quiet in the Gibbs household as the three and a half Gibbs' were curled up together watching a film. Ziva was resting her head on Gibbs' chest, his hand lay on her large bump and Sophie was resting her head on her unborn brother or sister. She sat up with a frown and rubbed her cheek.

'' Ow, Ima it kicked me.'' complained Sophie. Ziva sighed.

'' The baby apologises.'' Gibbs chuckled and watched as Sophie put her head back down. Ziva was grateful for the silence and carried on watching the film until Sophie spoke up again.

'' Ima?''

'' Yes Soph?''

'' When is the baby going to be here?'' Ziva looked at Gibbs who grinned.

'' In a day or two, babes.'' Sophie nodded.

'' Daddy?''

'' Yeah babes.''

'' How is the baby going to get out of Ima's tummy?'' Ziva pouted, she was not looking forward to the pain that was on it's way.

'' Well, I'm going to take Ima to the hospital and Uncle Tim is gonna look after you. When he brings you to see us, we'll have your new brother or sister.'' Gibbs and Ziva watched as their five year old frowned in thought.

'' So the baby is going to come out of Ima at the hospital?'' Ziva nodded.

'' Yep, although occasionally sometimes Ima's have their babies at home.'' said Gibbs, Ziva sighed and yawned. Sophie looked at her Ima.

'' Are you tired?''

'' Yes, you and Daddy watch the rest of your film, ok?'' said Ziva, trying to get up and failing miserably, Gibbs got up and pulled her to her feet and rest his hand on his unborn child, smiling when he felt it kick his hand. He kissed her forehead and watched her waddle away and up the stairs. Sophie giggled and looked at her dad.

'' Ima has a big tummy.'' Gibbs pressed a finger to his lips.

'' Don't let her hear you say that.'' he said with a grin on his face. Sophie settled back down onto the sofa and Gibbs sat next to her, grinning when Sophie laid her head on his lap, Gibbs stroked her head and Sophie sat up, her eyes full of tears.

'' Hey... come here.'' said Gibbs and Sophie buried her head in his chest.

'' What's wrong?'' Sophie bit her lip.

'' Ima's going to be in alot of hurt, isn't she?'' Gibbs frowned and rubbed her back.

'' Yeah, but it's a good hurt.'' Sophie looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

'' I don't understand...''

'' You want your new brother or sister, yeah?'' Sophie nodded.

'' Well, for your new brother or sister to be born, Ima has to be in a bit of pain for a while.'' Sophie nodded again.

'' So if Ima is in hurt for a while, the baby comes?'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Yeah something like that, but the doctors can make some of Ima's pain go away while the baby is being born.'' Sophie gave a small sigh of relief.

'' So Ima doesn't have to hurt too much?''

'' That's right. You don't need to worry Soph, your Ima knows what to do, not to mention I'll be there and there'll be some doctors too.'' Sophie nodded.

'' Can I be there?'' Gibbs bit his lip.

'' I think it'd be best if there was not too many people, you'll get to see the baby, shortly after it's born, that's a promise.'' Sophie nodded and looked at the television to see the film's credits rolling and she yawned, it was half seven.

'' Can I go to bed now Daddy? I'm tired.'' Gibbs picked her up and got her ready for bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva opened an eye and saw her daughter and husband come into the room. Gibbs lifted Sophie onto the bed and watched as Sophie kissed her Ima's tummy, her way of saying goodnight to her brother or sister. She moved to kiss her mother's cheek.

'' Laila tov Ima.''

'' Laila tov, angel.'' said Ziva, kissing her little girls' head. Gibbs picked her up and took her to her room, tucking her in and kissing her head.

'' Love you Sophs.''

'' Love you too Daddy.''

'' Listen Sophs, if we aren't at home in the morning-''

'' You and Ima are at the hospital and Uncle Timmy will be here, I know.'' Gibbs kissed her again.

'' Good girl, night night babes.''

'' G'night Daddy.'' Gibbs closed the door and went back into the master bedroom to see Ziva laying back and looking at him. He crossed the floor and got onto the bed. Ziva smiled at him as he stripped her of her shirt so her top half was bare apart from her bra and Star of David. Gibbs lowered his head and kissed her bump, leaving trails of kisses everywhere.

'' Not long to go now.'' said Gibbs, against the top of her bump. Ziva smiled.

'' The sooner the better, I think Sophie is getting impatient.'' said Ziva, watching Gibbs kissing her unborn child.

'' I love you.'' said Gibbs, Ziva watched and grinned as Gibbs took his face away.

'' Well it seems it does not feel the same.'' laughed Ziva, she had felt the baby kick Gibbs' face.

'' I'm kidding, Jethro, you are an amazing father.'' Gibbs grinned and poked her stomach.

'' See that kiddo, you don't know what your missing.'' said Gibbs to the baby and Ziva rolled her eyes and yawned.

'' Can I go to sleep now?'' asked Ziva, Ducky had told her to get as much as possible and she was happy to agree.

'' 'Course you can, see you in the morning.'' said Gibbs, kissing her belly and her lips before leaving. Ziva smiled and closed her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

At half twelve midnight Gibbs heard footsteps descending the basement stairs, he looked up to see Ziva with a hand on her stomach and a grimace on her face. Gibbs put his sandblock down and rushed over to her and held her stomach.

'' You ok?'' Ziva bit her lip then gasped as her waters broke, covering Gibbs and his basement floor. Gibbs disregarded the fluid and tucked a curl behind his wife's ear and kissed her when she closed her eyes as a contraction hit her.

'' I'm gonna call McGee-''

'' And Ducky and Jenny.'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' We're going to the hosp-''

'' I am not going anywhere!'' growled Ziva, glaring at him. Gibbs ok-ed and helped her up the stairs to the living room. He grabbed his phone and looked at Ziva as she walked away and up the stairs.

'' _McGee..._'' said a sleepy voice.

'' Yeah Tim, it's time, grab Ducky with his medical gear will ya?''

'' _Oh my god, really... What about the hops-_''

'' New rule, never argue with a pregnant woman while she's in labour.'' said Gibbs before hanging up and ringing Jenny.

'' _This had better be good Jethro._'' growled Jenny, her voice sleep filled.

'' Ziver's gone into labour.''

'' _I'm on my way._'' said Jenny before hanging up. Gibbs threw his phone down and ran upstairs to Ziva, who was lying on the bed, doing her breathing exercises to block out the pain.

'' Ziver-''

'' Get Soph's bag, Jenny can look after her... argh!'', Gibbs stood still, he was stuck between doing as he was asked and tending to Ziva. His wife looked at him and he was out of that room like a shot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sophie opened her eyes and rubbed them as her Daddy entered her room.

'' Daddy?'' she yawned, Gibbs looked at her and picked her up.

'' Yeah babes?'' said Gibbs as he picked her bag up.

'' Where are we going?''

'' You are going to Auntie Jenny's.''

'' Why?''

'' Because your brother or sister wants to come into the world.'' Sophie looked at him and smiled.

'' Really?'' she asked before wriggling out of his grip and running into the master bedroom.

'' Sophie!''

Sophie looked at her mother and squealed.

'' Is it here yet?'' Ziva looked at her.

'' No, it is not. Why are you in here?'' asked Ziva, pain dominating every syllable. Sophie's face fell, why was her Ima angry with her?

'' 'Cause Daddy said-''

'' It does not matter what Daddy said.'' said Ziva, before she screwed her face up and bit her lip to mute the cry of pain. Ziva looked at her firstborn and her heart swelled with guilt. She stretched out her arm.

'' Come here.'' she said, Sophie went to her mother and Ziva cuddled her close.

'' Sorry.'' she whispered to Sophie and Sophie sniffed.

'' It's ok... what's happening?'' she asked. Ziva looked at her.

'' I am in labour.'' Sophie looked at her.

'' What's labour?''

'' It is where an Ima with a baby in her tummy is going to give birth.'' Sophie nodded and looked as her father entered the room.

'' Soph's come on, Jenny'll be here in a minute.'' Sophie looked at her mother.

'' Can't I stay? I want to see.'' Ziva bit her lip.

'' It will not be pretty.''

'' Neither is Uncle Tony but I still talk to him. Ima please, I want to stay, I'll be very good.'' Gibbs looked at Ziva.

'' It will put you off of having your own babies when you are much much older.'' said Gibbs, Sophie shook her head.

'' No it won't, please!'' cried Sophie, desperate to stay with her mother and to emphasise it she grabbed her mother's arm. Ziva caught Gibbs' eye and nodded. Gibbs lifted Sophie up and she sat next to her mother's head and played with her hair.

'' Jethro.''

'' Yeah Ziver.''

'' I am sorry about your shoes and basement floor.'' Gibbs shrugged it off.

'' Don't worry about it. I'm gonna see if McGee or Jen have arrived yet.'' Ziva grabbed his arm.

'' Ducky?''

'' Is with McGee.'' Ziva nodded and bit her lip as another contraction hit her. Gibbs kissed her cheek and left. Sophie rest her head on her Ima's.

'' Ima are you in hurt?'' Ziva blinked.

'' Yes, but it is a good sign.''

'' Why?''

'' It means the baby is on it's way.'' said Ziva breathlessly, she was holding back all of her cries and gasps for her daughter, she didn't want to alarm her. Yeah, let's let her stay and watch you give birth... great idea Ziva... genius! Sophie looked at her mother.

'' Daddy said that there was something to help the hurt be smaller.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' Daddy is going to get his ass kicked.'' Sophie grinned.

'' Ima... you're not s'posed to swear.'' she giggled. Ziva growled, once again Ziva- genius! Ziva felt another contraction and this time she couldn't help but cry out.

'' Baby go get your Daddy.'' she cried. Sophie nodded and ran to get her father.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Hey, Boss, we're here.'' said McGee, announcing his presence, Ducky removed his hat and shrugged off his coat.

'' Where is she?''

'' Master bedroom.'' said Gibbs, he grunted when he felt a small body come into contact with his leg. He looked down at Sophie.

'' Hey-''

'' Daddy! Ima says she needs you!'' cried Sophie, tugging at her father's hand to make him move faster. Gibbs motioned for McGee and Ducky to follow and they went upstairs. The three men entered the room to see Ziva biting her lip to stop herself from screaming, she let the breath go and turned to see Gibbs.

'' Leroy Jethro Gibbs, get your Marine Sniper ass in here, NOW!'' screamed Ziva. Gibbs gulped and went in, Sophie giggled.

'' Ima you swore again!'' Ziva glared at Gibbs who looked at Sophie.

'' Ima is allowed to swear for a while. But you're not allowed to.''

'' Ever?''

'' Ever ever.'' Sophie smiled and yawned.

'' Ok, is the baby here yet?''

'' No the baby is not here yet!'' growled Ziva. Ducky went into the room and looked at Ziva.

'' Right my dear-''

'' Ima, can I see?'' Gibbs looked at McGee and looked down at Sophie, McGee nodded and picked his niece up.

'' Come on.'' Sophie tried to wiggle out of his grip.

'' No! Ima! Daddy!'' Gibbs went over to her.

'' Babes, Ima needs space, I promise as soon as the baby's born you can hold it and see.'' Sophie pouted and was about to argue when Ziva cried out. Gobbs held his child's face.

'' Please Sophie.'' Sophie looked at her Ima and nodded.

'' Ok.'' she said quietly and held onto McGee as he left the room and took her downstairs. Gibbs looked at his wife and went to 'check on Sophie'.

'' Where do you think you are going?'' questioned a growling Ziva. Gibbs looked at her.

'' I'm going to check-''

'' Get your backside in here now. You got me in this mess, you can Goddamn stay with me!'' said Ziva, glaring at him. Gibbs went to stand next to Ducky.

'' You weren't this bad on Sophie.'' Ziva glared at him harder, making even the Invincible Leroy Jethro Gibbs pale.

'' I had pain relief.'' Gibbs looked at Ducky.

'' Duck? Pain relief?'' Ducky nodded and went to look in his bag, while he was at it he pulled out all of the equipment he needed. He stopped and looked up.

'' Ziva my dear, I am afraid it slipped my mind.''

'' What?! It slipped your mind?!'' shouted Ziva. Gibbs bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and Ziva glared at him.

'' It does not matter, I am sure Jethro is more than willing to share the pain with me.'' Gibbs looked at her and winced when she beckoned him towards her. He held her hand and he sweared to God his hand almost break when another contraction hit her.

'' Ziva...''

'' Oh shut up! I am having a baby!''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

McGee smirked as he watched Sophie pace the floor with her hands behind her back. It was unbelievable how much she was like her father... and her mother. She stopped and looked up at the ceiling as she heard her mother shout. She looked at McGee.

'' Uncle Timmy, is Ima going to be ok?'' McGee pulled her into a hug.

'' Sure, your Ima is the toughest woman I know.'' Sophie smiled and looked up as there was a knock on the front door, she got up and answered it.

'' Heya baby!''

'' Auntie Jenny!'' cried Sophie before jumping into her arms. Jenny looked at McGee.

'' Boss, Ziva and Ducky are upstairs and if I were you I wouldn't go up there.'' said McGee, Jenny nodded and walked into the house, closing the door behind her. Sophie sat on the sofa and watched the stairs, wincing everytime she heard her mother's cries.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After seven hours, Sophie woke herself up to see McGee and Jenny talking over morning coffee, and to hear her mother call out every so often. She looked at the digital clock on the radio, it was 07:45. Sophie crept off of the sofa and crept up the stairs. She went into her room and got something she knew would help her Ima. She pushed the master bedroom's door open and saw her Ima all sweaty and breathing heavily.

'' Ima?'' Ziva, Gibbs and Ducky looked at her and Ziva smiled and stretched out her arms.

'' Come here baby.'' she all but panted. Sophie went over to her mother and hugged her.

'' What's that Soph?'' asked Gibbs as Ducky was looking at his hand. Sophie looked at her mother and produced the toy behind her back.

'' It's my Furby, Ima, it makes me happy, so maybe it could help you now.'' said Sophie seriously. Ziva took it and smiled.

'' That is really thoughtful Sophie, thank you.'' said Ziva, before biting her lip, muffling a yell. Sophie bit her lip, then looked at her father.

''When is the baby going to be here?'' Ducky left Gibbs and checked to see how far along Ziva was.

'' Your mother is nine centimetres so not long now.'' said Ducky, Sophie looked at Gibbs with a confused look.

'' Don't worry, babes.'' said Gibbs, flexing his hand and sitting next to Ziva.

'' But the baby is going to be here soon?'' Ziva nodded.

'' It better be or I will pull it out myself.'' said Ziva making Ducky chuckle. Everyone looked at the door as Jenny and McGee burst in.

'' Oh my god, she just disappeared-''

'' She's quick, Boss.'' Gibbs shook his head and kissed Sophie.

'' Go downstairs, ok?'' Sophie nodded and held Jenny's and McGee's hand, but not before kissing her mother's cheek.

'' Argh!'' cried Ziva. Gibbs took the Furby off of her and placed it on the bedside table.

'' Ohhhh.'' cried Ziva, Gibbs looked at Ducky, who looked at Ziva.

'' You're... nine and a half dilated Ziva, are you ready to push?'' Ziva glared at him.

'' I have been ready to get this... thing out of me for the past eight hours!'' Ducky nodded and sat near her feet.

'' Well, half a centimetre and you can go.'' Ziva puffed and looked at the orange and yellow Furby.

'' That was nice of her.'' said Gibbs, rubbing Ziva's thigh. Ziva bit her lip.

'' Can you not rub higher and to the left?'' Gibbs grinned.

'' I will soon I promise.'' Ziva grinned at him and Ducky shook his head. Ziva groaned again as a particularly nasty contraction ripped through her like a tornado through a trailer park. Gibbs looked at Ducky.

'' Ok, my dear, when you are ready.'' he said, pulling on latex gloves and readying towels and other relevant equipment. Ziva breathed in and readied herself to push. Another contraction hit her and she pushed.

'' Argh!'' she screamed, Gibbs was about to go to her but she stopped him.

'' Do not! I will only hurt you!'' she cried. Gibbs ignored her and sat behind her so her head was on his lap. Ducky looked up.

'' I can only see the top of the head, my dear.'' Ziva screwed up her face adn pushed again.

'' Ohh my God, this is worse than all torture combined!'' she screamed. Gibbs hugged her and kissed her head from behind. That was when the Furby whirred into life...

'' Me love you.'' Ziva glared at it.

'' Shut up! I do not love you!'' she yelled at it. Gibbs looked at Ducky and bit back a grin.

'' Shut up!'' replied the Furby, repeating what Ziva said, Ziva glared at it.

'' Shut up!''

'' Shut up!''

'' Shut the hell up, you stupid machine!'' screamed Ziva.

'' You shut up!'' Ziva roared, she was in pain and screaming at a fluffy bird cat thing, calling all those for the next station, mad woman in labour ville next up.

'' Can it or die!'' screamed Ziva, while she was screaming at the Furby the baby was slowly being delivered.

'' Can it or die!'' repeated the Furby. If Ziva's face could get any redder it would have.

'' Jethro, give me my gun so I can shoot this motherfucking piece of crap!''

'' Motherfucking!'' whirred the Furby. Gibbs bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and did as he was asked, he passed the gun to her and Ziva pulled the trigger, hitting the Furby.

'' There you bastard, eat that!'' Ziva glared at it as if silently daring it to speak. When she was satisfied it wouldn't, she focused on Ducky.

'' One more push and you're done.'' said Ducky holding the part of the baby that was out. Ziva gave one more push and with an agonising scream she gave birth, the cry from the newborn making her smile. Gibbs kissed her collarbone, head, nose, anything of her he could reach.

'' Well done beautiful, well done Ziver.'' said Gibbs, a tear falling down his cheek. Ziva looked at him and smiled and watched as Ducky cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby. He handed the baby to Ziva and smiled.

'' It's a girl-''

'' Yes I knew I was gonna get a son- what?'' Ziva laughed.

'' It is a girl Jethro.'' Gibbs kissed her cheek.

'' Maybe next time.'' Ziva looked at him and grinned.

'' Yes, maybe next time.'' Gibbs watched his newborn rest in her mother's arms.

'' What are we gonna call her.'' Ziva looked at her baby girl.

'' Alicia.'' Gibbs kissed his wife's cheek.

'' Alicia... Jennifer?'' Ziva nodded.

'' Yes, it is perfect.'' said Ziva before matching her baby's yawn. Gibbs chuckled.

'' Tired?''

'' Hmm. Get Sophie.'' Gibbs kissed her head once more and left the room. Ziva looked at Ducky.

'' Thank you my friend.'' Ducky smiled and nodded.

'' Not at all my dear.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sophie looked up as her father entered the living room, she got up and ran to him, hugging his leg.

'' Daddy is the baby here yet?'' Gibbs smiled and grinned.

'' Yeah, d'you wanna see?'' Sophie jumped up and nodded.

'' Yes, yes, yes.'' Gibbs looked at McGee and Jenny.

'' Come on.'' The two adults smiled and followed Gibbs as he carried Sophie up the stairs. They stood outside the room and Gibbs looked at Sophie.

'' You need to be very quiet, because Ima and the baby are very tired, ok?'' Sophie nodded and put a finger on her closed lips. Jenny and McGee smiled at the cuteness of their niece and they closed their lips and went into the room.

Sophie's eyes lit up as she saw her mother and her new sibling, then she frowned.

'' Why is it sucking Ima's boo-''

'' Because that's how new little babies eat.'' said Gibbs, before putting a finger to her lips. Ziva looked up and smiled at Sophie and rolled her eyes as McGee looked everywhere but at the baby and was blushing.

'' Oh Tim, get over it.'' said Gibbs, Sophie nudged him and Gibbs put her on the bed and she peered at the newest member of her family.

'' What is it?'' asked Sophie, watching the baby. Ziva frowned.

'' It is a baby.'' Sophie rolled her eyes.

'' I know that, I mean what person is it? A girl or boy?''

'' It is a girl.'' Sophie grinned triumphantly and looked at Gibbs.

'' Told you.'' Gibbs shook his head and watched as Jenny moved closer and looked.

'' Oh Ziva, she's beautiful, well done.'' Ziva smiled.

'' Not bad for five minutes of fun.'' Gibbs cleared his throat.

'' Excuse me?''

'' Ok... five and a half minutes.'' Jenny giggled and watched as the baby stopped suckling, McGee, who had just turned his normal colour turned red again as Ziva took the baby away from her food source. Ziva shook her head and Gibbs headslapped him. Sophie sat on her mother's lap.

'' Can I hold her?'' Ziva smiled.

'' You may have a quick cuddle, yes.'' said Ziva, placing the newborn in her bigger sister's arms. Sophie smiled as the newborn closed a fist around one of her fingers.

'' Oh she likes you Soph.'' said Gibbs. Sophie beamed at him.

'' What's her name?''

'' Alicia Jennifer Gibbs.'' said Ziva and Gibbs in unison, proudly. Jenny looked at them, tears in her eyes.

'' Oh, thank you...'' Gibbs put an arm around Jenny and smiled. All was quiet until Sophie looked up at her Furby.

'' Ima... what happened to my Furby?'' Ziva looked at the floor guiltily.

'' Erm, baby, I am so-''

'' Me love you!'' said the Furby, Sophie giggled and watched as the beakless Furby spoke, Ziva looked at it in horror.

'' No way...'' Sophie looked down at her sister and smiled.

'' It doesn't matter Ima, my sister is much better than that piece of-''

'' Crap!'' whirred the Furby, repeating one of Ziva's less colourful curses, Sophie nodded.

'' Yes, that.'' Ziva shook her head and joined in with the laughter.


	13. Tiny Terrors

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Tiny Terrors

Romance/Humour

T Rating

Very AU by the way- they do something at the end and basically they wouldn't do it in real life, I mean if they did.. there wouldn't be NCIS :)

A naughty word or two

No Zibblets in this one I'm afraid, but this one is for Kaelleigh and Grayson Paladin for the following reasons:

I was flicking through the reviews and I saw a review by Kaelleigh... and a sentence caught my interest _''Now the next chapter has to have the death of a furby or the balance of the universe will be at stake_.''... *looks at Kaelleigh* Thanks for the brainwave :)!

And a challenge to my good friend Grayson Paladin: A death count if you please :)

Does anyone like my poetic summary? :)

Summary: A take over at NCIS causes tempers to rise, bullets to fly and a Gibbs and Ziva kiss, my oh my.

Gibbs walked down a corridor, the sweat shining on his head, he watched as his second in command, Tony, gave an affirmative nod. He waited at the corner and watched as Tony covered him.

'' Clear!'' came Tony's call, Gibbs sighed a sigh of relief. He was running out of ammo and he was sure Tony was out too. They walked together down past the Interogation rooms, Tony looked at him.

'' Should we look in there?'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' Too risky. Who knows how many are in there, you saw yourself how they escaped from the evidence garage.'' Tony shuddered involutarily.

'' Yeah.'' He followed his boss, until Gibbs put up his fist, making the Senior Field Agent stop in his tracks.

'' What's up Boss?''

'' Them.'' said Gibbs, he looked at Tony.

'' Make every bullet count DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, taking a quick look around the corner and instantly regretting it as all he could hear was their war cry. Gibbs and Tony entered the hall and pulled their triggers.

BANG BANG BANG

Three of them were obliterated and it cleared a small path for Gibbs and Tony to run down.

'' Boss!''

'' Run to the Lab, DiNozzo!'' shouted Gibbs, pulling the trigger on his gun, blasting three more of them.

Tony ran as fast as his expensive Italian shoes could carry him, he heard heavy footsteps behind him and was thrilled when he could smell a mixture of coffee and sawdust. They ran to Abby's lab and were let in, the door was slammed shut and locked behind them. Tony all but collapsed onto the floor and Gibbs was bent over, catching his breath. Ziva looked at him.

'' Well?''

'' No chance Ziver.'' she nodded and sat down. Jenny, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and McGee looked at the floor, they were very hungry and the only source of food was from the vending machine, although how a group of eight people could survive on snacks for the rest of their lives, they didn't know. Gibbs sat next to Ziva and pulled her to him.

'' We'll survive.'' he murmered against her temple. McGee scoffed.

'' Yeah right.'' The team looked at him and Jenny shook her head.

'' I agree with McGee, cabin fever will set in before long and if that doesn't kill us starvation will.'' The team looked at the floor and Ziva chuckled.

'' I know a way to settle that.''

'' Oh yeah?''

'' Cannibalism, the less people, the less cabin fever and we do not go hungry.'' The team laughed. It was amazing, even in the middle of a war they could find humour. Tony grinned and decided to extend the joke.

'' Who first?'' The team looked around and Gibbs spoke up.

'' DiNozzo.'' The team laughed and Ziva screwed up her face.

'' Not very kosher.'' Gibbs chuckled and kissed her temple. Tony shook his head and groaned as his stomach rumbled. Ziva got out of Gibbs embrace and stood.

'' How are we for ammo?''

'' Not good, I've got three rounds left.''

'' Me too.''

'' Six.''

'' Two.''

'' Four.''

'' And I have five.'' sighed Ziva before rubbing her eyes in tiredness. She looked at Abby.

'' Can you and McGee hack into the camera system?'' McGee nodded.

'' Yeah, if they haven't gotten into it.'' said Abby, going to her computer and typing in a code. Ziva watched as Abby brought up every camera feed.

'' They haven't penetrated the firewall.'' said McGee, Ziva nodded and pulled out her gun.

'' Jenny, McGee, may I have your rounds?'' McGee and Jenny gave up their rounds and Ziva fiddled about with them and tucked her loaded gun into the back of her pants. Gibbs got up.

'' Ziver, what are you doing?''

'' We need more ammo, we need food, hell, we need to get out of here. I can at least get two of them. Abby can be my eyes and ears, that is if we have anything to communicate with, like earwigs.'' Abby opened a drawer and pulled out an earwig and handed it to Ziva. She put it into her ear and unlocked the door. Gibbs looked at her.

'' You're not going al-''

'' Jethro, I am a highly trained Mossad assassin, if I can kill people for a living-''

'' I get it.'' said Gibbs before crossing the floor and pulling her into a kiss, ignoring Tony's wolf whistle.

'' Be careful Ziver.''

'' Of course, now look after the team, yes?'' Gibbs nodded and stood back, Ziva put her hand on the door handle, ready to run.

'' Ziver...'' She tilted her head to show that she was listening.

'' First sign things are going bad, I'm coming after you.'' Ziva smirked.

'' I would not expect anything less Jethro.'' she said before leaving the safety of the lab and closing the door behind her. Gibbs sighed.

'' I'm such a bastard.'' The team shook their heads.

'' No, if anyone is, it's that moron who made these things.'' said Abby. Their expressions darkened as they remembered how this catastrophe happened.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_'' Ahahahaha, you'll never get away with this!'' yelled a naval scientist crazily as Ziva and Gibbs threw him into the back of the truck._

_'' Uh huh, watch me.'' muttered Ziva, making her lover chuckle. _

_The crazy mad scientist had stolen technology from the Navy to mix with normal, bog standard technology from a Furby. The team had laughed when they saw his collection, but the laughs soon died away when they realised what the 'new improved' furby's could do._

_Their technology was so advanced they had broken out of the evidence garage and freed their creator, they were now wandering around the NCIS building, shooting anything that came near them. They had lasers in their beaks and some of them were programmed to explode. The majority of the agents had fled the building and had blocked all exits so the tiny terrors couldn't get out, the only people remaining were team Gibbs and the Director, as no proper captain flees their sinking ship. They had found each other after they were seperated and had made their safe haven in Abby's lab. They had stuck together like glue and now?_

_Their mission: Destroy them before they destroyed us_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva sighed as she walked into a room, she looked around at all the ammo and picked some up, she put full mags into her pockets and a bag she had cleverly thought to bring with her, there was no guarantee that she could come back, so she picked up as much as she could carry, remembering she would need to put some food in the bag too. She left the room and lifted up her watch.

'' Abby?''

'' _You're good to go Ziva._'' Ziva nodded and ran down the corridor and up two sets of stairs to the vending machine, where she procedded to smash it open and took out as much as she could, putting as much of it as she could, into the bag. It was full and she closed it and slung it over her shoulder, not only did she have to worry about herself, she had to worry about the supplies.

'' _Ziva, wait!_'' Ziva moved just as three blue Furby's zoned in on her.

'' Shit.'' said Ziva as the began to fire their lazers at her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs watched as Ziva smashed the vending and took the food and cans of drink out of it and put it into the half full bag until it was overflowing. He froze when he saw that three Furby's turn the corner just as she began to move. They fired their lazers and Ziva dodged them but not before one caught her one the arm, Gibbs tensed up even more when he saw the look of pain flash across her face. He made a move to go out and help her but Tony held him back.

'' Let go of me if you value your life.'' Tony let him go.

'' I was gonna say, take the last of my ammo.'' Gibbs nodded and took his bullets.

'' Thanks DiNozzo.'' he muttered before leaving the lab to find his woman. Abby bit her bottom lip.

'' They're gonna be ok?'' Jenny hugged her close.

'' Sure. You know what Gibbs is like, they'll both be fine.'' assured Jenny.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva put a bullet through two of the Furby's while protecting her cargo, the third Furby shot out another lazer, hitting her in the leg. Ziva's leg gave out under her and she crashed to the floor. The Furby moved to in front of her head and it was ready to fire. Ziva closed her eyes, waiting, she opened her eyes as she heard a gunshot and something scrape across her cheek. She looked up to see a silver haired Marine looking down at her with concerned eyes. Ziva closed her eyes in relief and opened them again as she extended her hand for Gibbs to pull her up. Gibbs pulled her up and took the bag off of her and watched as she stepped and screwed her eyes shut.

'' You ok? '' Ziva let out a shaky breath.

'' Those lazers actually hurt.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' I can tell.'' Ziva looked at her leg to see a growing red line and on her arm aswell.

''_You guys ok?_'' came Abby's voice. Ziva nodded and Gibbs held her up.

'' We're ok, tell Duck to be ready for when Ziva and I get back.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Take the things back, I will make my own way.'' Gibbs cupped her face.

'' Stop playing the hero Ziva, I'm not leaving you.'' Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' I will slow you down. It is bad enough that I am hurt, I do not wish for you to be also.'' said Ziva, Gibbs shook his head.

'' I don't care, I love you and I'm not leaving you. I would go to hell and back with you and here's a newsflash Ziva, we are in hell.'' Ziva shook her head.

'' I am so lucky to have you watching my back. And I know I would do the same for you, no matter what.'' said Ziva, they were about to kiss when they heard the team 'awwing' in their ears. Ziva rolled her eyes and Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist.

'' Ready?'' he asked. Ziva nodded and they began to walk back to the lab, Ziva watching behind them and Gibbs' keen eyes scanning the path in front of them. They managed to walk the majority of the way back without any trouble until they saw a red Furby. They stopped.

'' Jethro, you do know what that _thing _is going to do?'' Gibbs nodded and began to back away, he saw a female toilet and he looked at Ziva. They kept backing up until they hit the door.

''** Me no love you**.'' It said.

'' Move!'' yelled Gibbs as the Furby exploded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby let out a scream as she saw the red Furby and then snow from the camera's.

'' GIBBS! ZIVA!'' The team held their breaths and all they could hear was static. Jenny sunk to the floor.

'' No…''

'' Boss! ''

''_ We're ok, can't say the same for the Furby though._'' came Gibbs' voice. Abby punched the air.

'' Yes!'' Jenny buried her head in her hands. Tony looked at the snowy screen as if his boss was there.

'' Is Ziva ok?''

'' _I am fine Tony, stop being such a big brother._''

'' Do you need help Boss?'' asked Tony, thankful his partner was ok.

'' _Yeah, you could open the door._'' said Gibbs, before they heard a knock on the door. Tony ran to answer it and they saw Gibbs half carrying Ziva into the lab. Tony closed the door behind them and Gibbs gave him the bag, before scooping Ziva up into his arms and putting her on the table. Gibbs looked at Ducky.

'' Duck?'' Ziva rolled her eyes and sighed.

'' They are just cuts, Jethro.'' said Ziva. Ducky looked at the one on her arm.

'' Very deep ones, you are lucky they didn't cut into the muscle.'' said Ducky, Gibbs looked at Ziva and rest his chin on her shoulder, Ziva raised her good arm and buried it into his silver hair.

'' I am alright.'' she said quietly as the rest of the team dug into the bag of 'goodies'. Gibbs kissed her neck.

'' You're still hurt though.'' he replied. Ziva turned to look at him.

'' I will heal.'' Gibbs kissed her neck again.

'' How do we get rid of them?'' he asked, as well as Ziva being his lover and partner, she was a source of confidence and a person he could talk to if he needed advice or simply because he wanted to talk. Ziva thought for a minute, their backgrounds were similar so this is something they could handle.

'' We could shoot them all.'' said Ziva, Gibbs shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'' No, we'd run out of bullets long before then, and I swear those things are multiplying.'' said Gibbs, Ziva chuckled.

'' We could blow them up. '' suggested Ziva, Gibbs headslapped her gently.

'' I don't think Jen would like that.'' Ziva got out of his grip and spun on the table, so her feet were dangling and Gibbs was standing in between her legs, she rest her arms on his shoulders and linked her hands behind his head, one of her thumbs caressing his neck. Gibbs put his hands on her thighs and rubbed circles with his thumbs.

'' What if Jenny is not in the building?'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' You're actually serious…''

'' Listen, we get the team out, we make a bomb and blow up NCIS along with everything in it. The Furby's would not stand a chance.'' Gibbs thought for a minute.

''How would we get the team out?'' Ziva thought for a second.

'' Blue prints, we pull them up on Abby's computer and find an escape route.'' Ziva moved her hands to massage Gibbs' temples.

'' Thanks, ok, say we get them out, where do we find a bomb?'' Ziva grinned.

'' Honey, you are looking at a Mossad Officer, part of our training is to use sources available to our advantage… also knowing a bit of chemistry helps too.'' Gibbs grinned and stopped her hands and covered them with his own.

'' You know if we did this, we probably wouldn't get out.''

'' Ye of little faith.'' she said. Gibbs smirked and kissed her knuckles. The team looked at them and 'awwed'.

'' What you guys talking about?'' asked Abby, her mouth full of toffee. Ziva stuttered but Gibbs thought of something.

'' Oh, just how I wished you guys were out of here so I could make lov-'' Tony put up his hands.

'' 'Nuff said Boss, thanks.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' What's wrong DiNozzo? Can't handle it?'' The team watched with amused expressions.

'' Oh I can handle _it_, just not _it _between you and Ziva.'' said Tony before shuddering as if to prove a point. Gibbs grinned.

'' I thought you liked _it _DiNozzo.''

'' I do, I just don't wanna hear-''

'' Oh DiNozzo, you should hear her scream-''

'' Jethro!'' Tony grinned as Ziva head slapped him. Gibbs chuckled and kissed her knuckles again. The team chuckled and watched as Gibbs helped Ziva off of the table and over to Abby's computers. Ziva watched as Ziva found the blueprints of the building and they discussed the best route of escape, which just so happened to be the front door. Feeling that the team were watching, he rest his hands on Ziva's hips and kissed her neck and he grinned when they all looked away. He moved his kisses higher to nibble on her ear.

'' Where do we put the bomb?'' he asked hotly in her ear, Ziva gulped, she had lived a life of danger, why only now was it turning her on?

'' Erm… the evidence garage would be best and… um… maybe one in the…er… bullpen, Jet…'' said Ziva, Jenny chuckled.

'' Jethro, leave the poor girl alone.'' Abby looked at them.

'' What are you doing? ''

'' Aside from sexually harassing her?'' Put in Tony. Gibbs glared at him.

'' Jealousy doesn't suit you DiNozzo.'' Ziva moved her head away from Gibbs' mouth.

'' We are looking at blueprints Abby, I believe we have found a way out.'' The team looked at her.

'' Where?''

'' The front door. '' McGee and Ducky raised an eyebrow.

'' Really?'' asked Tony and Abby in unison. Ziva nodded.

'' They are guarding all other exits, they will not expect us to go through the front door.'' Jenny laughed.

'' Good logic. When do we leave?''

'' As soon as you are all ready.'' said Gibbs. Tony looked at them suspiciously.

'' Aren't you coming Boss?'' Gibbs nodded. Happy with his answer, the team sorted themselves out, while Gibbs looked in the bag and dug out the majority of the ammo and gave half of it to Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Ok, move it DiNozzo.'' ordered Gibbs as he saw the door appear. Ziva fell back so she was with Gibbs bringing up the rear of the group. They looked at each other and nodded.

'' Red! Run!'' shouted Ziva coming to a stop. The team ran and Gibbs followed them and as soon as they were out of the building, he punched a code into the control box, locking the doors, atopping people from getting in or out. Abby turned around and her eyes widened when she saw the couple behind the glass.

'' Hey!'' The rest of the team looked at them and ran back to the doors.

'' Boss! Come on!'' yelled Tony, hitting the doors.

'' Ziva!'' cried Jenny doing the same as Tony. Ziva smiled before intertwining her hand with Gibbs', he looked at her and they smiled again before running back up to Abby's lab.

'' What are they doing?'' screamed Abby, McGee held her. Ducky lowered his head.

'' Destroying those wretched creatures.''

'' But we're a team!'' argued Tony. Ducky nodded.

'' I believe we should get out of firing range-'' Abby rounded on the small doctor.

'' How do you know-''

'' Why else would they get us out of the building Abigail? '' Jenny's jaw dropped.

'' They're gonna blow up NCIS?'' Tony groaned.

'' It would figure they'd kick us out for the fun bit!'' he complained. McGee frowned.

'' But they don't have any bombs…'' Jenny shook her head, still unable to sink it in, they were going to blow up _her _agency.

'' They don't need any, they have a whole lab full of chemicals and both of them have knowledge of chemistry…'' McGee and Tony exchanged looks.

'' We'd better move then, we all know what Ziva's like.'' The team nodded and began to move away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' You done?'' asked Gibbs watching Ziva handle the chemicals. She nodded.

'' Uh huh, just about.'' They picked one up each and they left the lab with their guns drawn.

'' Where are we putting them?''

'' One in Evidence lock up and the other in the bullpen.'' Ziva looked at him then shrugged.

'' We are going to die anyway, why not go on a suicide mission first, if we survive that, we will die anyway.'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' I'll take the evidence lock up.'' Ziva shook her head.

'' I am faster than you, I will take it.'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' If you're sure, both places are loaded with them anyway.''

'' Evidence lock up is one way ticket, I do not think Abby will forgive me if she knew there was a chance for you to survive.'' They stopped in the hall for a minute.

'' If you can get out, try.'' Ziva nodded and Gibbs pulled her into a deep kiss and a one armed hug.

'' I love you Ziva.''

'' And I love you. Take care.''

'' And you.'' He said, before they parted and went their seperate ways.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva ran down to the stairs and ran down them, she got onto the floor she needed to get onto and was met with four blue furby's.

'' Oh, crap...'' said Ziva before pulling the trigger on her gun, the bullets tearing through two of them, the other two fired their lazers and Ziva, not one to be fooled twice, dodged them. She shot another furby but groaned when the last one shot her in the arm. She turned around and kicked it, she grinned as it flew through the air and smashed into the wall.

'' Ha!'' she said before leaving the battle field and going to the evidence lock up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs stuck his head around the corner and looked over where his chair was... The crazy mad scientist was sat in _his _chair.

'' Bastard.'' he muttered under his breath, as he deposited the bomb and left to find Ziva. He walked along the corridor and tensed... something was behind him, he spun to see a pink furby looking at him. He frowned, the red ones exploded and the blue ones fired lazers... what on God's green Earth did the pink ones do? Well, he wasn't going to stay to find out but he felt like he couldn't move, he just had to know. He watched as the pink furby opened it's mouth and a gas came out of it. Gibbs breathed it in and he found himself feeling very tired.

'' I don't think so.'' he said before walking off. His steps were all over the place and his vision was blurred.

'' Aw, crap.'' he said before he slumped down to the floor and crawled with what little energy he had left into the storage cupboard. He closed the door and leant against the broom.

'' Not a good time to be going to sleep Gunny.'' he said to himself as he felt his eyes close.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva walked along the corridor and ducked into the men's room as she saw two blues and a red in the hallway. She thought for a minute. This was where she was supposed to be meeting Gibbs, where the hell was he? She opened the door to see the corridor Furby-less and she went out with her gun drawn, she walked past the storage cupboard but stopped as she heard a thump. She opened the door with her gun drawn and was surprised to see Gibbs having a nap.

'' Gibbs... Jethro... hey!'' she said, poking him, he didn't wake up. Ziva let a breath escape her before biting her lip.

'' Please do not make me do this.'' she said, before slapping him across the face with no result. She frowned and watched him sleep before her light bulb pinged.

'' Jethro, I have had enough, I am running away with Tony.'' Gibbs sat up and looked at her and she raised her eyebrows.

'' Enjoy your sleep?'' Gibbs mumbled, then looked at her.

''... Pink... sleepy stuff.'' Ziva shook her head and offered her hand. He stood up and looked at her.

'' What?''

'' There's pink furby's and they make you go to sleep.'' If it was any other day, or time Ziva would have laughed in his face.

'' I believe you, we have to go, my one will go off in three minutes and we have to be clear of the building.'' Gibbs nodded and looked down and saw she had another cut.

'' How many did you see?''

'' Four but I kicked their asses... literally.'' Gibbs grinned and they ran down two flights of stairs before Ziva looked at him.

'' Something is wrong...''

'' Yeah, that bastard is sitting in my chair!'' Ziva shook her head.

'' We do not have time-''

'' I know, stop being so-''

'' So what-''

'' Israeli... Ziva!'' Ziva stopped and looked at him.

'' This really bothers you.'' Gibbs nodded and Ziva pulled him into a kiss.

'' I will kick his ass and you run.''

'' No-''

'' It is the only option or we both run together.'' Gibbs hesitated, he really wanted to kick the guys ass, not just for sitting in his chair but for everything that had happened, but he wanted to get out with the woman he loved and spend the rest of his life with her.

'' Together.'' Ziva grabbed his hand and they ran, they got out of the building and saw their team only a few miles away. While they were running Ziva looked at her watch.

'' Ten seconds!'' Gibbs stopped running, stopping her as his hand was still connected with hers and he pulled them over to a car and pushed her down so the car was covering them.

'' Five seconds.''

'' Ziva, I love you.'' She looked at him.

'' Oh, very dramatic Jethro, but I love you too.'' They shared a small kiss.

'' Marry me?'' asked Gibbs. Ziva was about to answer but a large explosion kept her voice silent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two Days Later

Gibbs walked into the church in the hospital and sat down in a pew. He looked down at the Star of David in his hands, her Star of David. His injuries consisted of a fractured wrist and concussion, nothing too serious.

'' Oh, Ziver...'' he muttered softly. He felt someone's presence with him in the church but he decided to ignore it, he thought it was more than likely Ducky or Tony to console him for his loss. He felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as the silent figure sat next to him.

'' I lost out, big time. It was great while it lasted but now... I just want it back.'' said Gibbs sadly, he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

'' At least we are together, yes?'' came the Israeli voice. Gibbs looked at his lover and nodded.

'' Definately. I think NCIS is an acceptable loss for you anyway.'' Ziva giggled and kissed him.

'' It is a 'yes' by the way.'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' Serious?''

'' Uh huh, just so long as the next agency we blow up is Mossad... preferably with the Director still inside.'' Gibbs laughed and kissed her.


End file.
